Another Day
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: 1st Interlude. Cuplikan kecil tragedi 1 januari. / Seharusnya tidak perlu bertengkar sehebat itu kan, Kim Jong Woon? / "Masih belum baikan dengan Ryeowook?" / Percikan-percikan cahaya itu menyebar di udara. / "Kejam sekali." / Apa-apaan ini? / "Aku juga tidak tahu mereka akan begini…" / RnR! Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook
1. Chapter 1

**Another Day (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Character **

**~ Main cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook

**~ Support cast :** Super Junior members, dan yang lain bertambah sesuai alur.

**#Backsound#**

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hidup di dunia ini seperti bermain judi._

_Semakin banyak yang kau pertaruhkan,_

_Semakin banyak nyali yang harus kau miliki._

_Semakin banyak kau kehilangan,_

_Semakin kau akan mencari kemenangan._

**15 January 2012,**

**00 : 03 am**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan nafas tak beraturan. Mimpi buruk, sepertinya. Tapi mimpi itu, sepertinya benar-benar sudah biasa dialaminya. Tentu saja, karna baginya mimpi dan dunia nyata sama sekali tak ada bedanya.

Ia melirik ke samping, ke arah kanannya. Sungmin masih disampingnya. Tertidur pulas dengan wajah damainya yang manis. Wajah damai yang dikagumi Kyuhyun. Wajah damai yang sudah hampir lima tahun dimilikinya.

Hari ini tanggal lima belas bulan Januari. Masih musim dingin. Dan lima belas hari yang lalu, adalah pergantian tahun. Limabelas hari yang lalu juga, Sungmin berulang tahun. Kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, kelincinya, _namja _pink-nya, Lee Sungmin.  
Lima belas hari yang lalu, masalah itu datang. Lima belas hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun merasakan betapa dadanya sesak dan sakit. Perasaan nyeri itu terus-terusan menyerang jantungnya tiap ia mengingatnya, mencekat tenggorokannya, hingga ia serasa sulit bernafas.

Lima belas hari yang lalu, saat ia mendapati Sungmin dan Ryeowook–

–berciuman.

**Another Day**

**By Song Min Gi**

"_Satu-satunya harapanku adalah…_

_bertemu denganmu lebih awal, di lain hari…**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Kyu. Aku sudah lelah membangunkanmu setiap hari~" rengek sebuah suara. Kyuhyun hafal benar suara itu. Sudah hampir delapan tahun ia hidup bersama dengan suara itu. Sudah hampir delapan tahun, suara itu menyambut paginya dan mengisi hari-harinya. Dan sudah hampir lima tahun, Ia memiliki suara itu. Suara kekasihnya, Suara hyungnya, suara orang yang paling dicintainya selain orang tua dan kakaknya, suara _namja _bermarga Lee. Suara Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeliat samar diatas kasur yang cukup besar itu, tempatnya dan Sungmin biasa mengistirahatkan dirinya dari aktivitas yang mendera, dan mulai memaksa organ tubuhnya yang kita sebut mata itu untuk membuka, agar ia bisa kembali melihat dunia.

–_dan melihat takdir yang mempermainkannya._

Kyuhyun melirik jam kecil berwarna abu-abu di meja nakas, pemberian _fans_. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, yang sudah rapih dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Good Morning Sweetheart." _Sapanya pada Sungmin. Yang disapa hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Aku harus ke _Sukira _, Kyu. Setelah itu aku ada latihan musikal." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, lalu kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun sendiri juga hanya bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum getir. Oh ayolah Kyu, ini hari ke lima belas kau merutuki hidupmu. Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum tulus walau hanya sekali?

"Sampai sore? Tidak mungkin sampai malam, Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil perlahan-lahan berdiri dari tidurnya, dan duduk bersandarkan penampang kasur dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hm, bisa jadi, entahlah." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah notes kecil yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memasukkannya kedalam ransel cokelat kecil dan mengancingkannya. Karena ransel itu tak punya resleting, hanya ada beberapa kancing kecil untuk menutupnya. Kyuhyun menajamkan pengelihatannya pada ransel itu. Ransel itu–

–baru?

"Hyung, kau pakai ransel baru?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu mendekati Sungmin.

"Yup. Bagus tidak?" Tanya Sungmin sumringah sambil memamerkan ranselnya bak anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah.

"Bagus. Cocok denganmu. Kapan kau membelinya? Aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan ransel cokelat itu lekat-lekat. Seakan menyadari sesuatu, tapi entah apa. Mungkin karna ia baru bangun tidur. Banyak orang yang bilang, saat kau bangun tidur sebagian otakmu masih belum bangun atau masih ngantuk. Tapi itu definisi yang konyol menurut Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak membelinya, Ini hadiah dari Ryeowookie." Jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum, dan memakai tas itu di punggungnya dengan riang.

_Pantas kau memakainya, ternyata dari Ryeowook._

"Oh, lalu kemana ransel lama yang kubelikan untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun _straight. _Mulai muak dengan topic pembicaraan ini. Belakangan memang Sungmin sering sekali membicarakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sama-sama suka memasak sepertinya lah, Ryeowook yang suka makan keripik kentang yang sama dengannya lah, Ryeowook yang bla bla bla blab la, etahlah Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin berubah.  
Dan ia tahu benar itu karena insiden ciuman tanggal satu januari itu.

"Ransel itu masih–"

"Sungmin hyung?" belum selesai Sungmin berucap, kepala Ryeowook sudah menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, membuat perhatian dua orang yang ada di dalam kamar terfokus pada _namja _yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Wookie? Oh, sudah waktunya ya? Kyu, aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sungmin segera pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi belum sampai selangkah Sungmin akan keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Kau lupa ciuman selamat pagimu." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak, kaget.

"Disini ada Wookie, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin cepat, seolah menghindar.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dengan ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Ryeowook yang tampak membeku, seolah membisu dan takmampu berkata-kata.

"A-aku–"

"Pergilah." Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sungmin, dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. Melepaskannya pergi.

"Kyu…" tercetak jelas wajah bingung dan panik di wajah manis _namja _bermarga Lee itu. Tapi Kyuhyun seolah memejamkan matanya. Menganggap Sungmin menolak ciumannya karena benar-benar malu. _Bukan karena sedang ada kekasih lainnya yang melihat mereka._

"Kau akan terlambat, sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan menepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas panjang. Ini semua melelahkan, membuatnya muak. Membuat semua ini terasa sakit untuk jantungnya yang sekarang rasanya seperti dicengkeram hingga dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak.

_Caramel _nya menatap nanar pintu kamar yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup itu. Seolah jika hanya menatapnya, sungmin akan kembali padanya. Bodoh, Sungmin sudah pergi. Bersama Ryeowook. Ia menulikan telinga, dan membutakan matanya atas perselingkuhan ini. Karna ia begitu mencintai Sungmin. Sangat amat mencintai Sungmin. Hingga ia rela–

–melepaskan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie-ya, kau masih marah padaku?" _namja _dengan surai hitam yang ditata _messy _itu terus mengekor pada _namja _mungil yang masih sibuk mengatur ranselnya. _Namja _yang lebih muda dan lebih kecil itu tidak menjawab. Hanya diam tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan lagi mengangkat teleponmu kalau kau tidak ada. Maafkan aku, yayayayaya?" bujuknya lagi pada _namja _yang dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Iya iya! Sudah kumaafkan." Sahut wookie cepat, membuat _namja _yang dibelakangnya itu mendadak sumringah. Dan spontan memeluk ryeowook. Memberikannya pelukan dari belakang dengan sangat erat, lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, sayang." _Namja _itu tersenyum, sambil terus memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh milik _namja _mungil itu.

"Yesung hyung?" Tanya-nya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"T-tidak, tidak apa. Sudah lupakan." Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Yesung yang melingkari pinggangnya. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan tulus seorang kekasih, _yang sudah ia khianati_.

Yesung tersenyum, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Seandainya bisa selamanya seperti ini… seandainya tanggal satu January tak pernah terjadi... Mungkin ia tidak akan rela–

–melepaskan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam _Dorm _sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Shindong plus _couple _paling fantastis di super junior. HyukHae. Si Ikan Mokpo Donghae, dan Si Monyet Eunhyuk. Leeteuk dan Kangin pergi entah kemana, mungkin jalan-jalan pagi sambil membelikan sarapan. Siwon tidak tinggal di dorm, tapi biasanya menjelang makan siang dia sudah muncul di dorm.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut setengah basah ia hendak menyalakan _thermostat _untuk penghangat ruangan mengingat diluar salju masih begitu tebalnya. Tapi tiba-tiba _caramel _nya menangkap sesuatu. Di luar balkon… ada seseorang.

Siapa yang ada di balkon saat sedang bersalju begini?

"Hyung?" _Caramel _Kyuhyun membulat, mendapati Yesung yang duduk di kursi dekat balkon, dengan hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang tanpa alas kaki. Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan _namja _sipit itu. Tapi Yesung hanya diam, terbengong menatap lurus kedepan, mengamati butiran-butiran salju yang menari-nari turun di depan matanya.

_Namja _itu terlihat kedinginan. Bibirnya nampak pucat dan beku. Telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi ia kepalkan terlihat menjadi merah, dan kaku, seperti beku. Telinga dan hidungnya juga merah. Nafas Yesung berubah menjadi asap putih saat dihembuskan keluar, saking dinginnya. Entah berapa lama ia duduk disana.

"Yesung-Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, tapi Yesung tak menjawabnya. Yesung hanya fokus, terus memandang nanar ke depan. Kyuhyun-pun tak mengerti arti sikap Yesung yang seperti ini. Yang ada di fikirannya sekarang, Yesung akan mati beku jika ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk, melempar handuknya ke sembarang arah, dan mengambil jaket terdekat –yang ia tahu itu miliknya– yang kebetulan tergeletak di sofa, lalu buru-buru keluar menuju balkon dan mengenakan jaket itu pada tubuh Yesung. Dari bahu kanan ke bahu kirinya.

_Caramel _Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membulat merasakan tangannya yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lengan Yesung, karena _namja _itu hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek. Dingin sekali, Yesung bak bongkahan es yang didudukkan di balkon.

"Hyung, kau harus masuk. Kau beku." Bujuk Kyuhyun, memancing Yesung agar mau bicara. Tapi Yesung hanya diam. Masih fokus memandang lurus, entah apa yang dipandangnya. Otak Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, ia harus menyelamatkan Yesung yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengannya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru meraih lengan Yesung, dan melingkarkannya di belakang tengkuknya. Lalu meraih daerah dibelakang lutut Yesung dan dengan sekali angkat, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mampu membopong _namja _itu masuk kedalam Apartement. Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa hari ini–

–takdir telah kembali bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-Hyung masih tidak sadarkan diri?" Eunhyuk yang datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, membawakan semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kecil yang rencananya akan Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mengompres dahi _namja _yang tengah terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya sendiri ini.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatnya pingsan?" Shindong ikut-ikutan menimpali, ia sedari tadi kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Pasalnya ia sedang bermain game dikamar, dan sama sekali tak akan mengetahui apapun yang terjadi jika Donghae tak memberi tahunya.

"Dia duduk di balkon. Entah berapa lama." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mulai mengompres dahi Yesung, berharap setidaknya tubuh Hyung-nya itu tidak akan sedingin ini lagi.

"Balkon?! B-balkon luar?" Donghae terbelalak kaget. Ia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya duduk di balkon luar. Saat musim gugur kemarin, saat ia duduk-duduk di balkon setengah jam saja ia sudah dapat flu, apalagi musim dingin? belum lagi diluar sedang hujan salju. Dan Yesung duduk diluar berjam-jam? Hanya dengan kaus tipis?

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih fokus mengompres Yesung. Saat ini beralih ke telapak tangan Yesung. Benar-benar sedingin es. Jika Kyuhyun berani mengira-ngira, mungkin sudah hampir satu jam Yesung duduk di sana.

"Aku sudah telpon Leeteuk-Hyung. Dia bilang jalanan dari rumah orangtuanya tertutup salju. Jadi malam ini dia dan kangin-Hyung tidak bisa pulang, mereka akan bermalam disana." Ujar Eunhyuk sesaat setelah ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Leeteuk, setelah mengabari bahwa Yesung baru saja pingsan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya ke rumah sakit? Atau panggil dokter? Atau perlu kita telepon manajer-hyung?" Tanya Shindong.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya tidak usah, Hyung. Aku takut Yesung-Hyung yang malah akan dimarahi, karena menurutku ini kecerobohannya sendiri. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."jelas Kyuhyun tanpa sedetik-pun melepaskan konsentrasinya dari aktivitasnya mengompres Yesung.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk-Hyung juga tadi bilang, kalau Yesung tidak demam, kita tidak perlu panik." Eunhyuk menambahi. Shindong mengangguk menyetujui. Yang penting bagi mereka semua adalah kondisi Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kita keluar saja dulu, biarkan Yesung-hyung istirahat." Usul Donghae, sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Shindong juga sudah ikut bangkit berdiri, bersiap keluar dari kamar.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, seakan menjawab pertanyaan ketiga _namja _lain yang sebenarnya belum terlontarkan. Mereka serempak mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menjaga-i Yesung.

"_Mungkinkah semua ini… karena masalah yang sama?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yesung-Hyung duduk di balkon?" Tanya Shindong pada dua orang manusia yang sedang duduk bersama di atas sofa sambil nonton tv, sementara dia sendiri sedang duduk di karpet.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku dan Hyukkie tadi baru keluar dari kamar."

"Dari kamar?" Shindong menatap sinis.

"Tidak melakukan apapun Hyung, hanya menyusun album photo." Eunhyuk buru-buru menjelaskan, dan menjitak kepala Donghae sesegera mungkin. Hampir saja anak ikan di sampingnya ini membuat masalah baru.

"Awas saja kalau sampai perutmu membesar, Donghae-ya." Goda Shindong sambil kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Donghae tertawa, diikuti Eunhyuk yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Tapi apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" celetuk Shindong. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng, merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Kenapa Shindong berpikiran begitu?

"Belakangan ini, Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak terlihat se-mesra biasanya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Sambung Shindong. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, sementara Eunhyuk buru-buru menimpali.

"Ah! Aku kira hanya aku yang berfikiran begitu! Ternyata kau juga, Hyung?" jawab Eunhyuk antusias.

"Sssh! Kecilkan suaramu! Mereka bisa mendengarnya!" sergah Shindong panik.

"Tunggu Tunggu, maksud kalian bagaimana? Kyuhyun dan Yesung berselingkuh? Begitu?" Donghae menarik kesimpulan sendiri, yang buru-buru dapat gelengan ketidak setujuan dari Eunhyuk.

"Bukan, bukan mereka. Tapi Sungmin dan Ryeowook." Eunhyuk menyambung cepat-cepat. Shindong ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Semenjak bekerja bersama di Sukira, MinWook semakin aneh menurutku. Mereka jadi sering meng-update selca bersama, sering keluar bersama, dan belakangan mereka juga duduk bersebelahan kemanapun dan dimanapun." Shindong mengutarakan dugaannya.

"Iya, kukira juga begitu. Belakangan ini juga Sungmin lebih dekat dengan Wookie. Dan Wookie yang biasanya lengket dengan Yesung-Hyung, sekarang malah lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Apa kau tidak curiga, Hae?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pernyataannya pada Donghae yang terlihat masih berfikir.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu, tapi jika dilihat kebelakang… mereka berempat memang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi entah apa." Donghae ikut menanggapi.

"Atau mungkin ada yang disembunyikan dari kita?" pendapat Eunhyuk yang terakhir membuat ruangan menjadi hening. Donghae, Eunhyuk maupun Shindong, terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

_Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mampu,_

_Membaca jalannya takdir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Me–reka sudah per–gi?" suara serak Yesung tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada _namja _yang masih terbaring lemas di hadapannya itu, dan buru-buru mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sudah tidak se-beku tadi, syukurlah.

"Mereka? Hyungdeul?" Kyuhyun malah bingung, kenapa Yesung tak ingin bertemu mereka? Berarti apa dari tadi… Yesung tidak pingsan? Hanya pura-pura tidur?

Yesung memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu meremas selimut yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun bingung memperhatikannya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama hingga _caramel _Kyuhyun membulat, menangkap sebutir kesedihan turun dari mata Yesung yang terpejam.

"H-hyung? A-apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung yang mengepal, dan menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan seperti ini reaksi Yesung saat siuman. Argh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala Kyuhyun, dan ia sudah mati-matian menahan mulutnya agar tidak berucap. Setidaknya Yesung butuh tenang sekarang.

"Sakit sekali…" Yesung masih memejamkan matanya erat, walaupun tangan Kyuhyun sudah menggenggamnya. Yesung tahu ini salah, _namja _seharusnya tidak menangis. Tapi sekarang ia mengingkarinya. Masa bodoh. Ia hanya merasakan sakit sekarang. Sakit dan perih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatnya menjadi budak kesedihan.

"Hyung, aku mohon beritahu aku. Apa yang sakit? Bagian mana?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung makin erat, khawatir dengan kondisi Yesung yang memang mengkhawatirkan. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mampu membantu Yesung karena ia sendiri tak mengerti titik masalahnya, sebelum akhirnya Yesung menggumamkan sebuah nama,

"Ryeowook…"

_J-jadi… Yesung-Hyung jadi seperti ini karena Ryeowook? Karena masalah itu?_

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, lalu menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya. "Aku begitu mencintainya, Kyu… Sangat."

"Aku tahu, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti ini akhirnya…" Yesung masih terus menangis, meluapkan kesedihannya, yang entah pada siapa lagi bisa ia ungkapkan selain pada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu masalah ini. Kyuhyun dan dirinya, ada dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa melepasnya pergi, Kyu… Demi apapun aku tak bisa." _Onyx _Yesung melukiskan kesedihan. Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Rasa perih, karena dikhianati tergambar begitu jelas. _Caramel _itu mampu memahaminya. Karena jauh didalam, _caramel _itu merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ada satu yang membuat _Onyx _dan _Caramel _itu berbeda. Bahwa sang _Caramel _mampu menyembunyikan kepingan-kepingan perasaan sakitnya, sementara sang _Onyx _terlalu rapuh untuk menyimpan rasa sakitnya. Atau mungkin terlalu lelah menyimpan rasa sakit yang begitu banyak memenuhinya.

"Rasa sakit ini terlalu… berlebihan… Aku lelah." Air mata itu mengalir makin deras. Kedua bahu Yesung ikut bergetar karenanya. Kyuhyun tercengang. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini karena kekasihnya–ryeowook. Yang ia tahu Ryeowook begitu mencintai Yesung. Hanya Ryeowook yang mampu menjadi sangat dekat dengan Yesung dibanding member lainnya. Hingga akhirnya kenyataan pahit itu memukul Yesung, dan membuatnya tersungkur. Kenyataan yang sama, yang membuat Kyuhyun juga jatuh tersungkur. Kenyataan yang kita sebut–

–perselingkuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka _blueberry-pie _nya?" Tanya seorang _namja _dengan mata kelinci yang manis, pada _namja _lain yang lebih muda darinya yang sedang asik melahap seporsi _blueberry-pie _yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja dipesannya.

"Hmm, kurasa kita harus membuatnya di _dorm _kapan-kapan." Jawab _namja _yang lebih muda sambil tersenyum. _Namja _di depannya, yang bermarga Lee, hari ini berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan _pie _sebelum siaran di _Sukira. _Dan sekarang ia sedang menepatinya. Ia tahu Lee Sungmin bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Wookie-ya,"

"_Ne_?" Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Sungguh sulit dipercayainya hingga hari ini, bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Sungmin. Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Hubungan dibelakang semua orang, bahkan dibelakang para member. Tentu saja karena status mereka yang dua-duanya sama-sama sudah dimiliki. Sungmin, yang sudah dimiliki Kyuhyun. Dan dirinya, yang sudah dimiliki Yesung.

Katakan mereka pengkhianat jika kau mau. Namun mereka tak bisa mengkhianati perasaan mereka. Ketika perasaan suka itu tumbuh karena terbiasa, karena mereka saling membutuhkan. Entah kenapa, mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka menyukai satu sama lain, namun belum siap kehilangan pasangan masing-masing. Katakan mereka serakah, tapi memang ini kenyataannya.

"Jika kau ingin masuk ke kamarku, ketuklah pintunya dulu. Jangan seperti tadi pagi…" Sungmin mengingatkan, sambil menyodorkan selembar tissue untuk _namja _yang bisa disebut _namjachingu _nya itu.

Ryeowook menerima tissue itu sambil merengut, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamar _namjachingu _ku?" ia mengusap krim _blueberry _yang bersisa di daerah sekitar mulutnya.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang menganggur diatas meja, lalu tersenyum, "Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun curiga. Tidakkah kau rasa belakangan ini kita terlalu dekat?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tahu? Bukankah lebih baik?" jawab Ryeowook sarkastis, seakan tak mempedulikan perasaan Yesung, kekasihnya, walaupun ia yakin Yesung tak berada di sekitar sini untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Bukankah kita sudah menyepakatinya? Kita hanya mencoba hubungan ini enam bulan, selebihnya kita putuskan nanti." Jelas Sungmin santai.

"Hmm, Aku sudah merasa nyaman denganmu Hyung~" ujar Ryeowook imut, memancing tawa Sungmin meledak.

"Aku tahu, aku juga nyaman bersamamu… Hanya saja aku belum yakin dengan hatiku sendiri… Aku yakin hatimu juga begitu," Sungmin menjelaskan dengan lembut, membuat Ryeowook mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sungmin. Kita hanya bisa melihat, sampai kapan takdir–

–_Akan membuatmu tersenyum_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita tidak bisa selamanya diam seperti ini Hyung." _Namja _yang paling muda dari dua _namja _yang ada dalam ruangan itu berucap, memecah keheningan. Sementara _Namja _satunya yang lebih tua, masih menyesap cokelat panas yang diberikan padanya beberapa menit lalu, untuk menenangkan dirinya dan 'mencairkan' tubuhnya yang tadi dibiarkan membeku di balkon luar.

Yang lebih tua mengangguk, lalu berucap, "Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kita masih menyimpan perasaan itu."

"Tapi ini tidak adil Hyung. Kita mencintai mereka, dan mereka memperlakukan kita seenak hati mereka." _Caramel _itu mengobarkan kemarahan. Sementara sang _Onyx _terus berusaha memberikan kedamaian.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya, "Aku tahu… kita merasakan hal yang sama."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Rencana apa?" jawab Yesung setelah menyesap seteguk lagi cokelat panasnya.

"Kau tidak–"

"–berniat balas dendam maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung polos. Kyuhyun ragu, bagaimana mungkin Yesung sama sekali tidak memikirkan balas dendam? Maksudnya, ia memang mencintai Sungmin. Terlalu mencintai _namja _itu hingga ia sama sekali tak memikirkan balas dendam. Namun melihat Yesung, yang notabene sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya itu tersakiti seperti ini hanya karena permainan bodoh kekasihnya, mengapa ia tidak balas dendam? Ia hanya ingin Sungmin tahu, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun disini begitu menyayanginya, hingga takut ia pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Ironis, memang. Kita yang mencintai, dan kita yang dikhianati." Ujar Yesung miris. Kyuhyun tahu benar yesung hancur. Ia juga hancur, tapi setidaknya ia mampu menutupi semuanya. Ia masih bisa mencintai Sungmin-nya walaupun ia tahu ia dikhianati. Tapi Yesung tidak, berakting seperti ini mungkin sangat melelahkan buatnya.

"Jadi, apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" Kyuhyun meluruskan, berharap Yesung mampu memberinya jalan keluar, karena mereka senasib. Kekasih mereka, menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

"Aku? Kurasa aku akan–" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "–putus dengan Wookie."

"Putus? K-kau serius Hyung?" _caramel _kyuhyun membelalak, kaget. Yesung akan putus dengan Ryeowook? Semudah itu? Bukankah mereka berdua pasangan yang pertama kali berpacaran? Mereka berdua yang pertama kali berpacaran, hingga akhirnya Kangin memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Leeteuk Hyung, Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, Dan akhirnya dia dengan Sungmin.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit–"

"–dan aku sudah tidak bisa membahagiakannya lagi."

Kyuhyun cengo. Yesung… bisa jadi setulus ini,Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Yesung yang tulus dan polos seperti ini baru pertama kali dilihat Kyuhyun. Yesung benar-benar… jauh lebih tegar dari dirinya.

"Kurasa inilah waktu dimana aku sudah bukan menjadi kebahagiannya lagi." Yesung tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun menatapnya kagum. Yesung, ternyata sekuat ini. _Onyx _itu berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun tahu. Makanya ia buru-buru menggenggam tangan Yesung, lalu tersenyum padanya saat Yesung menengadah untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu lemah, Hyung–"

"–tapi tidakkah ini menguntungkan bagi mereka?" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan. Entah mengapa hatinya, merasa tidak terima melihat laki-laki sebaik Yesung disakiti oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Kalau kau memutuskan Ryeowook, dan dia tidak terikat lagi denganmu, bukankah akan lebih nyaman baginya untuk–" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, memastikan bahwa kalimat lanjutannya tidak akan membuat _namja _sipit itu makin hancur.

"lanjutkan saja," perintah Yesung yang seperti mampu membaca wajah Kyuhyun.

"–menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Yesung terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan berfikir sejauh itu. Tapi _namja _muda ini ada benarnya. Jika ia memutuskan Ryeowook begitu saja, maka dialah pihak yang paling tersakiti karena dikhianati. Namun jika Ryeowook masih terikat dengannya, bukankah dia tidak akan leluasa untuk berhubungan dengan Sungmin?

"kalimatmu itu jahat–"komentar Yesung.

"–tapi entah kenapa aku mengerti maksudmu." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Yesung mengerti maksudnya. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Rencana untuk memberikan pelajaran pada dua orang yang sudah menyakiti hati mereka. Sungmin, dan Ryeowook.

"Aku janji, aku akan membuat Ryeowook kembali padamu–" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi,

"–dan Sungmin kembali padaku." Sambungnya tanpa melepaskan sedetikpun senyumannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku, Hyung. Kita hanya perlu menunjukkan kemesraan kita pada pasangan masing-masing, di depan orang-orang. Kurasa cara ini akan berhasil."

"Jadi, aku bermesraan dengan ryeowook di depan sungmin, begitu?" Yesung memastikan, sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kita tak akan menyakiti mereka kan, Kyu?" Yesung memastikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak akan. Kita hanya akan menyadarkan mereka. Kita harus mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi hak kita–" Jelas Kyuhyun santai. Seakan-akan hanya dengan dibayangkan saja rencana ini akan berhasil.

"–yaitu cinta mereka."

_Bermainlah sepuas yang kau bisa,_

_Sebelum takdir datang_–

–_dan merubah segalanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum satu jam terakhir. Sambil sesekali mengukur panas tubuh Yesung yang entah kenapa tadi jadi mendadak demam, mungkin karna kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak tersenyum? Wajah Yesung saat sedang bermain _psp _miliknya itu benar-benar sangat lucu. Sangat serius. Seperti akan mengerjakan ujian masuk universitas saja. Belum lagi saat kalah, Yesung akan mendengus kesal lalu menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat hingga jadi sangat– umm… entahlah.

"Ish!" Yesung membuang _psp _milik Kyuhyun ke samping tubuhnya, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, kesal. Ini menyebalkan! Bagaimana mungkin ia tak dapat melewati level satu? Padahal Kyuhyun bilang ia sudah menamatkan game itu berkali-kali. Apa Yesung se-amatir itu?

"Kau masih amatiran, Hyung." Goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum usil, dan meraih _psp_nya yang baru saja digeletakkan Yesung. Yang diledek hanya bisa merengut sebal. Ia tahu ia memang tidak se-ahli Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tidak bisa melewati level satu?

"Istirahatlah, nanti demam-mu tidak turun-turun. Aku lelah menjagamu terus." Ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil merapatkan selimut pada tubuh Yesung. Yesung yang awalnya duduk dan bersandar pada penampang kasur di belakang punggungnya, sekarang mulai berganti posisi hingga ia mampu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing dengan mata yang saling menangkap. _Onyx _itu terseret dalam _Caramel _leleh itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. _Caramel _yang entah mengapa ikut terjebak dalam gerlap sang _Onyx._

"Aku tahu kau berniat bunuh diri tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan. Yesung terkejut, tapi entah mengapa ia malah tersenyum. Mungkin meratapi kebodohannya.

"Yah, awalnya kupikir mati beku itu akan lebih menyenangkan." Jawab Yesung santai, mengundang tawa Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Menyenangkan katamu? Dasar bodoh." Kyuhyun terus tersenyum, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yesung terus tersenyum. Seakan percobaan bunuh dirinya untuk mati membeku beberapa jam yang lalu sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

"Kau bisa mencoba menusuk jantungmu dengan pisau, atau menembak otakmu dengan pistol. Cara itu akan lebih efektif, dan lebih cepat." Tambah Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum makin lebar, dan tawa renyah Kyuhyun mengikuti setelahnya.

Tawa itu mulai mereda, dan atmosfir canggung itu kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Entah sekarang akan memulai topic apalagi. "Aku minta maaf," dan hanya kalimat itu yang mampu meluncur dari bibir Yesung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kebodohanku. Maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Asal kau berjanji tidak melakukannya lagi,"

Yesung mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan menyamankan dirinya untuk masuk ke alam tidurnya.

"_Kita akan membuat mereka jera, Hyung. Aku janji."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter :** 2/-

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**NEW!**

**Author for the English ver :** Lee Seul Chan & Im Chan Hee

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Character **

**~ Main cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook

**~ Support cast :** Super Junior members, dan yang lain bertambah sesuai alur.

_**ENJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hanya butuh keseimbangan,_

_Agar jatuh cinta tidak membuatmu—_

—_jatuh hingga berkeping-keping…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mendengus kesal. Ini adalah kali kedelapan ia kalah main kartu. Dan wajahnya sudah penuh belepotan dengan adonan bedak dan air yang diaduk jadi satu. Wajahnya terasa kaku, sulit sekali digerakkan. Mungkin karena bedak itu mulai mengering. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya yang mengenaskan, semua member yang ikut bermain mentertawakan kesialan _namja _ikan itu hari ini.

"Hey! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Ryeowook dan Sungmin berbarengan dari dapur. Semua member otomatis berdiri sambil bersorak dan menuju ke ruang makan, bersiap untuk menyantap makan siang. Lain halnya dengan Donghae yang harus pergi ke wastafel dulu untuk menyeka wajahnya.

Sebelum berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, dan mengajaknya ke meja makan. Yesung yang awalnya kebingungan mulai menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari rencana yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Benar saja, sampai di meja makan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah duduk bersebelahan. Rasanya semua nafsu makan Yesung menguap begitu saja mendapati pemandangan Ryeowook yang menyiapkan mangkuk nasi untuk Sungmin. Dulu, seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan perhatian Ryeowook. Harusnya ia yang duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Harusnya ia yang mendapat mangkuk nasi pertama dari Ryeowook. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang bukan apa yang seharusnya.

_Sungmin sudah menggeser posisinya dari hati sang magnae._

"Kau belum mengambil nasi, _Hyung."_ Ujar Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Yesung yang sedari tadi masih sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak lapar." Dan ia hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya. Salahkan pemuda itu sendiri yang menyeretnya untuk duduk di depan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lekat-lekat, berusaha membaca situasi. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu sekarang. Karena sebenarnya, ia sudah sejak lama merasakan hal itu. Melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Di depan matanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggeser mangkuk nasinya pada Yesung, dan mengambil mangkuk nasi lain yang ada di sampingnya. Yesung tau _namja _itu memaksanya. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood _makan disuguhi pemandangan begini. Ia menengok memperhatikan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, hanya beberapa detik setelah kemudian ia harus terkejut mendapati beberapa potongan daging sudah terhampar di atas nasinya.

"Makanlah sedikit." Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, ia hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk mangkuk nasi Yesung yang penuh –karena ulahnya– itu dengan sumpit sambil memberikan _smirk._

Oh, dasar maknae iblis.

Mau tak mau Yesung mengambil sumpitnya, menyumpit sedikit nasi dan daging lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya dengan perlahan-lahan, dan melirik orang yang berhasil memaksanya makan itu dengan tatapan–_terimakasih-banyak-haha-kau-benar-benar-sangat-membantu._

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memperhatikan betul-betul. Ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Maksudnya, sejak kapan ia begitu dekat dengan Yesung? Dan lagi ia memaksa Yesung untuk makan dan Yesung mematuhinya. Itu aneh. Ia tahu benar Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengurus oranglain. _Dan itulah alasan yang memungkinkan untuk membuatnya berpaling dari laki-laki itu. _

Kyuhyun itu manja, dan selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil dengan sejuta kejahilan yang ia miliki. Tapi entah kenapa, diseberangnya sekarang, ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari sosok Kyuhyun yang biasa ditemuinya. Diseberangnya, adalah Kyuhyun yang dewasa, penuh pengertian dan perasaan sayang. Bukan Kyuhyun yang egois, manja, dan kekanakan seperti biasanya. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar merasa aneh.

Ia sudah memiliki Ryeowook sekarang.

Sudah ada Ryeowook yang lebih dewasa dari Kyuhyun.

Kau harus percaya itu, Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yesung. Maksudnya–ia tak pernah melihat Yesung kehilangan nafsu makannya kecuali saat ia sedang sakit atau sedang ada masalah. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak sedang sakit karena wajahnya sedang tidak pucat. Biasanya saat sedang sakit, wajah laki-laki itu akan mendadak pucat, dan ia benar-benar lemas. Ryeowook tahu benar bahwa Yesung sedang tidak sakit. Instingnya yang bilang begitu.

Tapi kalau bukan karena sakit kenapa Yesung kehilangan nafsu makan? Apa karena ia ada masalah? T-tapi masalah apa? Masalah seberat apa yang membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan? Atau jangan-jangan… Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya ia dan Sungmin yang mengetahui hubungan ini. Tidak mungkin Yesung mengetahuinya. Itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja. Hanya perasaan.

Ketika tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan, ia otomatis tersenyum mendapati Sungmin yang melakukannya dan menyuguhkannya sebuah senyum. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, dan tidak terlihat–di bawah meja makan.  
"Kau belum makan dagingnya, wookie." Katanya, lembut. Ia belum sempat member persetujuan, tapi Sungmin sudah meletakkan sepotong daging dalam mangkuknya.

_Perhatian seperti ini, yang selalu sulit ia dapatkan dari Yesung. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia berpaling._

Ia melirik Yesung sekilas, dan kembali memandang wajah Sungmin. "_Gomawo…"_

Karena sejujurnya, Yesung tidak pernah–

–se-peduli ini pada dirinya…

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Another Day"**_

**Chapter 2**

_A Screenplays Fanfiction_

**By Song Min Gi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin hari dimana ia mencoba bunuh diri waktu itu adalah hari yang paling ia takuti selama hidupnya. Hari dimana ia merasa Ryeowook sudah tidak lagi mencintainya, sebagaimana yang ia inginkan. Ia mengenal _namja _lucu itu sudah sejak lama. Hampir tiga belas tahun, kurang lebihnya.  
Ryeowook baginya adalah seorang _namja _manis yang lucu, baik hati dan selalu ada untuknya disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi beban dan permasalahan. Mungkin karena kesederhanaan itulah hingga akhirnya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook-nya.

Yesung mendongak ke langit, dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapati masih ada beberapa bintang yang bertaburan di atas kanvas hitam yang menaunginya saat ini. Paling tidak bintang masih mau menemaninya mengadu pada nasib.

Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan wol_—_pemberian kekasihnya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu itu_—_ia gosok-gosokkan sendiri, berusaha mengusir suhu dingin yang iseng berlalulalang menerpa tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri lagi sekarang. Hanya ingin keluar sebentar, menghirup aroma salju di malam hari sambil menerawang jauh, berusaha menyelaraskan hati dan fikiran yang sekarang sama sekali sedang tidak berdamai.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjangdalam wujud embun, ia duduk di salah satu bangku di taman belakang dorm, dan mendongak menghadap langit.

"_Hana… dul… set… net_—"

"—sampai kapan mau bertindak bodoh, eoh?" sebuah suara menginterupsi tiba-tiba. Tanpa perlu menengok kebelakang pun Yesung sudah tahu siapa orang kurang ajar yang tidak memanggilnya '_hyung' _seperti seharusnya. Sudah pasti _namja _ikal sialan itu.

Menyadari Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, ia menengokkan wajahnya, sekedar mengabsen wajah agar laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Yesung merespon kehadirannya. Dan tanpa ia duga ternyata butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa mata laki-laki itu menatap terlalu dalam ke dalam matanya. Hanya ada hening dan kabut tipis keluar dari hidung mereka untuk mengisi. Entah untuk mengisi apa.

"Hey Kyu… bisa bantu aku?" tanyanya iseng.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendengus meremehkan, "Apapun kecuali membantumu menghitung bintang." Dan Yesung hanya bisa tertawa renyah sesudahnya.

_Hah. Wajah damai itu. Kenapa harus muncul sekarang?_

"Aku tidak suka kau tidak makan seperti tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri namun cukup untuk Yesung mampu menangkapnya, dan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan serius.

_DUK!_

"YAH! _HYUNG_!" Kyuhyun berjengit menahan sakit di puncak kepalanya sambil mengusap-usapnya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit mendadak itu sambil menatap orang yang memberinya 'hadiah' itu dengan emosi.

"_Babo! _Semua itu juga karenamu. Kenapa harus duduk di depan mereka, huh?" sahutnya tak kalah emosi. Ini semua kan gara-gara _maknae _sialan itu. Kenapa harus dia yang kena masalah?

"Aku melakukan itu juga untukmu, idiot! Supaya kau terbiasa!" Kyuhyun masih dengan pembelaannya.

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Ryeowook."

Hening.

Mungkin memang proses _buffering _otak Yesung agak lambat. Semua member super junior sudah tahu hal itu bahkan sejak sebelum mereka debut. Tapi entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun yang terkenal sebagai tukang-pukul-tak-tahu-sopan-santun itu hanya bisa menerima tingkah Yesung dengan sabar-yang-luar-biasa, lebih dari batas sabarnya yang begitu irit digunakannya.

"Melakukan rencana kita dengan tiba-tiba, tidak hanya akan membuat Ryeowook yang merasa janggal. Tapi juga pada dirimu sendiri, _Hyung."_ Lanjutnya lagi. Ia tahu Yesung mendengarkannya, walaupun wajah laki-laki itu saat sedang _buffering _begitu menyebalkan dan—oh apakah dia harus mengakuinya? Oke! Sedikit—entahlah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Yesung, dan menyuguhkannya sebuah senyum saat _namja _itu membalas tatapan matanya, "Percayakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku mau kau terbiasa dengan kegiatan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dulu. Melihat semuanya berangsur-angsur akan membuatmu terbiasa. Aku sudah merasakannya, _Hyung."_ Jelas Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia tahu bagaimana Yesung setelah beberapa hari ini jadi lebih dekat dengannya. Ia ingin menyembuhkan Yesung. Menyembuhkan _hyung-_nya. Orang yang sama-sama terluka, seperti dirinya.

Yesung hanya bisa diam. Kyuhyun tahu, laki-laki itu sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, jadi ia hanya membiarkan waktu berjalan melewati mereka. Membiarkan kabut tipis dari nafas mereka tetap berhembus. Membiarkan salju putih mendominasi _background_ mereka saat ini. Dan membiarkan bintang berlomba-lomba berkerlip menerangi langit.

"Kau—" yesung baru saja akan berucap namun entah bagaimana suaranya sendiri tercekat. Sebenarnya agak sulit menanyakan hal seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus memastikannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Dan ia tidak biasa membiarkan rasa penasaran membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"—kenapa ingin membantuku?" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun tahu cepat atau lambat Yesung akan mempertanyakan hal ini. Walaupun sudah pasti lambat karena masalah pemikirannya yang lamban, tapi bagaimanapun juga toh akhirnya ia menyadari hal itu.

Jujur, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa motifnya membantu Yesung.

Ia hanya merasakan ada perasaan aneh saat melihat _Hyung _nya yang satu itu pucat pasi karena membeku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia merasakan ada emosi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dalam dadanya saat melihat Yesung menangis. Hanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Yang ia tidak tahu apa.

Tapi yang ia tahu semuanya berawal karena perselingkuhan itu.

"Entahlah…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang matang sebelum melontarkannya. Atau Yesung akan terus—

"Masa iya kau tidak punya alasan? Karena aku _Hyung-_mu mungkin? Atau karena kita sama-sama _lead vocal? _Atau karena—"

—bertanya.

"—Hentikan, _Hyung."_Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Yesung langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu benar Kyuhyun sudah merasa terganggu. Bocah itu sendiri yang bilang dulu, kalau ia bisa berubah ketus saat sudah mulai merasa terganggu. Tapi menurutnya memang Kyuhyun selalu ketus. Tidak peduli pada siapa dan dalam kondisi apa.

Sekarang kembali hening, ketika Kyuhyun mulai protes.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku diam."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki adanya mahkluk yang duduk disampingnya ini. Kenapa harus diciptakan dengan pemikiran yang begitu lambat?

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, "Aku membantumu karena aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis karena Ryeowook." Dan itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merutuk. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa begitu bodoh dengan menjadi terlalu jujur dihadapan Yesung. Sekarang apa yang ada di fikiran Yesung? Pasti laki-laki itu akan salah paham dan mengira Kyuhyun menyukainya atau semacamnya. Oh astaga, ia benar-benar salah bicara.

"Oh? Bukankah karena kau takut kehilangan Sungmin?" dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur Yesung di'anugerahi' pikiran yang lamban. Tapi benar juga—kenapa ia tidak berpikiran begitu?

"Tentu saja itu alasanku yang utama." Jawabnya cepat. Yesung mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Dan hening kembali memenangkan pertarungan atmosfir melawan salju.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka dingin. Ia lebih memilih tidur-tiduran dibawah selimut hangatnya sambil mendengarkan lagu, atau bermain psp kesayangannya disaat musim dingin seperti ini. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilihat saat _winter _datang. Hanya ada warna putih. Putih dimana-mana. Memenuhi seluruh jangkauan pandangannya. Sama saja seperti menjelajahi kamar Leeteuk dan mengamati semua pakaian dalam milik laki-laki tua itu. Hamparan putih dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Tapi mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada hembusan dingin angin beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia masih di kamar dengan jendela yang terbuka. Karena ia—mau tak mau—harus menutup jendela kamarnya, ia tak sengaja melihat ke bawah dan mendapati _namja _disampingnya ini sedang termenung menengadah ke langit di taman. Sepertinya memang sedang menghitung bintang. Namun memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dan kemungkinan Yesung mencoba bunuh diri lagi, karena itulah ia turun, dan menemani laki-laki ini sekarang. Walaupun ia benci udara dingin.

"Pernah dengar lelucon tentang nenek-nenek dan pengendara motor?" tanya yang berambut _brunette. _Yang lebih tua menggeleng, dan bersiap mendengarkan.

"Ada seorang nenek mau menyeberang jalan, ia lalu menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri-nya dulu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pengendara motor yang sangat ngebut melintas dan hampir menabrak nenek tua itu—" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk mendukung ceritanya. Yesung tetap memperhatikan.

Kalau di-ingat, mungkin ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat jarang berbicara berdua seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan lebih sering sendirian atau bersama dengan member lain ketika tidak sedang dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kali ini malah Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

"—lalu pengendara motor itu turun dari motornya dengan marah, dan memaki nenek tua itu, "Dasar nenek tua idiot! Masa menyeberang saja tidak bisa?!" katanya. Lalu nenek tua itu balas membentak, sampai-sampai pengendara motor itu diam. Kau tahu tidak _Hyung, _dia bicara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Yesung terlihat berfikir sebentar, dan menggeleng pada akhirnya.

"Katanya, "Kau yang idiot! Masa menabrak nenek tua idiot sepertiku saja tidak kena?!" begitu hahahaha!" Kyuhyun meledak dalam tawa. Begitu juga dengan Yesung. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu menikmati lelucon Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai mata sipitnya membentuk garis lengkung—seperti menghilang saat ia tertawa.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam tawa. Hanya sebuah lelucon kuno, bahkan Yesung yakin ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya lucu saat _magnae _itu yang bercerita. Entah mengapa. Entah bagaimana.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Keduanya menengok ke belakang, mendapati Sungmin sedang berkacak pinggang sambil cemberut menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. Demi dewa-dewi Starcraft, Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa kalau ia tadi meminta Sungmin membuatkannya cokelat panas!

"Aku datang!" teriaknya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan menatap Yesung—seperti bertelepati—meminta ijin untuk mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam.

"Kau harus masuk juga, _Hyung. _Sudah makin dingin diluar." Ujarnya pada Yesung sembari buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kursi taman, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk di tempatnya—sama sekali belum beranjak— dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah masuk ketika Yesung tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Kyuhyun!"

Ia berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik menatap wajah sang lawan bicara yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan. Diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Berniat untuk tidak terlibat.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku…" ujarnya lirih. Bibirnya sudah mulai beku, dan pipinya juga sudah mulai merasa dingin. Memang sepertinya ia harus buru-buru menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Sama-sama." Jawab yang lebih muda singkat. Ia baru akan meraih tangan Sungmin-nya ketika ada sesuatu yang terbersit dalam benaknya, dan ingin segera ia utarakan. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Yesung masih belum bergerak. Duduk membelakangi dirinya.

"Yesung _Hyung!"_

Laki-laki itu menengok ke belakang, "Ya?"

"Malam ini, jumlah bintangnya dua puluh tiga."

_Onyx _itu mengerjap lucu, "Hah? Darimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak—"

"—Aku menghitungnya dari balkon sebelum turun. Cepatlah masuk! jangan terlalu lama diluar. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu lagi kalau kau pingsan!" ujar Kyuhyun diiringi sebuah senyum. Setelah menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin, ia berlalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartement.

Yesung hanya bisa memandangi punggung sang _maknae _yang berjalan beriringan dengan kekasihnya—Sungmin—itu perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangannya. Sambil kembali merapatkan sweaternya, dan menengadah ke langit malam, ia menggumam kecil,

"_Namja _itu benar-benar—

—aneh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa hidupnya se-sempurna saat jemari Sungmin bertaut lekat padanya. Laki-laki manis itu selalu punya tangan hangat yang bisa membuat tangan kurus dan dingin miliknya terasa lebih 'manusia' jika mereka sudah saling bergandengan tangan. Kyuhyun selalu merasa sempurna. Sungmin-nya yang menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang bergema memenuhi lorong apatement. Kyuhyun mengayunkan gandengan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum memandangi _namja _disampingnya. Sungmin akhirnya menengok, merasa diperhatikan. Alih-alih menegur Kyuhyun karena menatapnya terlalu intens, hanya kalimat,

"Seharusnya kau pakai jaket yang agak tebal kalau mau keluar, Kyu. Pasti diluar dingin sekali, tanganmu jadi dingin begini." Yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk "M" miliknya. Sungmin meremas lembut telapak tangan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, "Kan sudah ada kau yang menghangatkan aku, hmm?" godanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun, bergelayut manja sambil masuk ke dalam lift. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit, mengerti? Aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini, pasti akan sulit buatku untuk merawatmu kalau kau benar-benar sakit."

Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi tembam Sungmin "Aku tahu, terimakasih."

Dan ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sungmin, mendekapnya erat dan hanya bisa berharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih lambat ketika ia dan Sungmin sedang bersama. Karena kenyataan terkadang—

—berbanding terbalik dari harapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Puzzle Piece #1

_**Ryeowook's**_

* * *

_**F**_**aktanya**, aku adalah salah satu dari sekian laki-laki paling egois di dunia. Aku sudah lama mengenal Yesungie-_Hyung_—maksudku, kami sudah lama dekat, bahkan lebih seperti kakak dan adik. Aku menyayanginya sebagaimana aku menyayangi _Hyungdeul _yang lainnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang keadaanku disaat aku merasa terpuruk, dan kupastikan aku adalah orang pertama yang tahu mengenai kondisinya—mengingat ia jarang sekali dekat dengan orang lain, aku tahu itu.

Entah bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Yesung-_Hyung_ padahal kami sama-sama tahu bahwa kami ini _namja. _Yang jelas, waktu itu aku merasa Ia adalah orang yang paling kubutuhkan, dan orang yang paling mengerti aku sejauh itu.

"_Aku menyayangimu. Dan yang aku tahu ini lebih dari batas yang seharusnya… Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Tapi kau harus tahu. Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu."_

Diantara ratusan kalimat manis yang pernah _**i**_**a** ucapkan untukku, kalimat itu adalah yang paling sering diputar ulang dalam telingaku sebelum tidur. Entah mengapa. Yang aku ingat, jantungku rasanya benar-benar aneh saat dia mengucapkannya. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi aku percaya, dia mampu menjagaku lebih daripada diriku sendiri. Dia mengerti aku lebih daripada aku mengerti diriku sendiri.

Tapi Sungmin-_Hyung…_

Aku mengenalnya sejauh aku mengenal Yesung-_Hyung. _Dia itu laki-laki yang baik. Perhatian, lucu, dan memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku. Awalnya tidak ada hal lain yang 'lebih' diantara kami. Kami hanya sebatas teman. Semua member disini kuanggap sebagai keluarga. Tapi pertengkaran kecil-ku dengan Yesung-_Hyung _yang terus berulang, diikuti pertengkaran Sungmin-_Hyung _dengan kekasihnya—Kyuhyun—membuat keadaan seakan berbalik.

Karena kami saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, hal itu membuat kekosongan dalam hatiku saat bertengkar dengan Yesung-_Hyung _menjadi terisi. Oleh orang lain. Oleh Lee Sungmin.

Sekarang aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa tidak bisa tanpa Sungmin-_Hyung._ Aku tidak bisa berhenti peduli pada kondisinya, pada keadaannya. Dan semuanya memuncak ketika aku mengungkapkan pada Sungmin-_Hyung _bahwa aku menyukainya, dan ia mengatakan ia juga menyukaiku.

Saat itu kami sama-sama yakin bahwa ini hanyalah perasaan sesaat. Hanya karena kami masing-masing sedang bertengkar dengan pasangan kami. _**N**_**amun** seiring waktu berjalan, aku merasa makin membutuhkan _namja _Lee itu. Aku merasa semakin aneh saat pergi bersama ke sukira dengannya dan sering ngobrol bersama. Dia pun begitu.

Waktu itu Sungmin-_Hyung _bilang, hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan apakah _hal ini _nyata, atau semu. Yaitu dengan pacaran diam-diam. Dengan begitu, kami akan bisa merasakan apakah ketergantungan kami ini benar-benar nyata atau hanya sementara saja. Agak gila memang, tapi ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Dia mengusulkan untuk pacaran diam-diam. Merahasiakan 'hubungan' kami dibalik semua orang. Dibelakang Leeteuk-_Hyung, _Manager, Fans, dan Agency. Karena yang diketahui Manager-_Hyung _dan Leeteuk-_Hyung _hanyalah hubungan kami masing-masing dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Fans dan Agency, tidak tahu apapun tentang hubungan sesama jenis yang ada dibalik semua _skinship _yang pernah ada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook baru saja selesai mengaduk gelas cokelat panas ke-tiga dari empat gelas yang ada di atas meja ketika pintu apartement terbuka. Ia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Baru saja ia akan tersenyum pada Sungmin—kekasihnya—namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ada Kyuhyun dibelakang Sungmin.

"Wookie-ya. Terimakasih sudah membantuku membuat coklat panasnya." Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ryeowook, dan mengambil satu cangkir diatas meja lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di atas sofa, di depan tv. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa aneh saat Sungmin berjalan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi sekarang bermesraan dihadapannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, cokelat panasnya milik siapa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun—setengah berteriak—tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ryeowook baru sadar, ia belum menyeduh cangkir terakhir. Ia buru-buru menuangkan air panas, dan mengaduknya.

"EunHae-_Hyung. _Yang satunya lagi punyaku. _Waeyo?"_

"Sebaiknya kau buatkan satu untuk Yesung-_Hyung_. Ia ada di taman." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, dan kembali menikmati kegiatannya nonton tv bersama Sungmin. Entah bagaimana Ryeowook merasa itu ide yang lumayan bagus. Ketimbang harus disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini lebih baik ia keluar, menikmati salju di malam hari. Tapi tunggu dulu—kenapa Yesung diluar malam-malam begini? Astaga, namja bodoh itu.

Ia buru-buru menutup cangkir itu dengan penutup cangkir lalu membawa cangkir itu. Menyambar sweater rajut abu-abu terang yang tergantung pada gantungan baju dengan label "Wookie" diatasnya, dan buru-buru keluar dari apartement.

Sambil sedikit berlari ia bergegas menuju lift untuk turun menyusul Yesung di taman. Ia tidak mau Yesung pingsan lagi seperti dulu—saat ia dan Sungmin sedang di Sukira. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia masih—

—peduli pada kekasihnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Iris _Foxy _itu hanya bisa mengikuti gerak-gerik _magnae _yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Sambil memegang secangkir cokelat panas, _namja _imut itu bergegas mengambil sweater abu-abu miliknya dan berlalu dari apartement. Menyisakan punggungnya untuk bisa dilihat oleh Sungmin hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ryeowook pasti menyusul Yesung. Tentu saja, Yesung kan kekasihnya Ryeowook. Lagipula apa hak-nya untuk melarang? Maksudnya, ia dan Ryeowook kan hanya percobaan?

"Hey min, bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop besok?" tanya _magnae _satu lagi, yang sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sungmin mengembalikan 'kesadarannya' secepat yang ia bisa.

Sungmin mem-_pout_ lucu, "Ada film bagus apa?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu tersenyum kecut, "Entahlah. Ayo nonton sesuatu yang roman. Kau suka roman, kan?"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya.

Rasa hangat ketika ia memeluk seorang kekasih masih terasa. Hanya saja entah mengapa, ketika memeluk Kyuhyun ia selalu membandingkannya dengan Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih "mungil" dari dirinya, selalu terasa nyaman dan imut untuk dipeluk. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun inilah yang terkadang dirindukannya. Tubuh yang—walaupun—tidak seberapa kokoh, namun memberinya rasa hangat yang misterius.

Mungkin memang benar, ia sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun seperti _dulu._

Mungkin memang benar, rasa itu sudah menghilang separuh, berpaling dan menyala pada orang lain.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa separuh hatinya—

—sudah tidak bersama Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I've given you time._

_And so far, I haven't found what I'm searching for._

_Because until now, i still don't know_

_Who is the right person, that I should love._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terdiam mengamati pemandangan di depan matanya. Semua ini, entah kenapa terasa begitu indah. Langit yang memayunginya sekarang gelap. Namun di tengah kegelapan itu ada beberapa bintang yang berkerlip indah, saling berlomba menerangi langit yang gelap. Di taman hanya ada salju. Putih dimana-mana. Salju yang menyelemuti pohon-pohon tanpa daun yang diterangi lampu taman juga terlihat cantik.

Dan disana, duduk sendirian berselimutkan jaket tebal adalah kekasihnya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melirik _mug _cokelat panas dalam tangannya. Syukurlah masih panas. Paling tidak Yesung pasti akan sedikit hangat dengan ini.

Dengan senyum dan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang, ia berjalan mendekati satu-satunya manusia yang duduk di kursi taman dengan pemandangan salju di sekeliling.

**.**

**.**

Mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Seharusnya ia menyusul mereka masuk tadi.

Disini sudah mulai dingin, dan bibirnya terasa beku. Benar juga, kalau ia pingsan disini bagaimana? Masa iya mau merepotkan member yang lain lagi?

Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa hangat. Agak panas malah. Saat ia menoleh ke sumber panas ternyata ada _mug _warna hijau cerah—khas daun musim semi—yang menempel di pipi kanannya. Ia tau benar itu _mug _milik Ryeowook. Tapi apa mungkin—

—astaga. itu benar-benar Ryeowook.

"Kenapa harus duduk diluar?" Ryeowook menyambut tatapan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lembut. Yesung bersumpah itu adalah tatapan mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari _namja _itu setelah 'kejadian' itu.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum—terlalu bahagia untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata—lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan _magnae _itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Menurut, Ryeowook lalu duduk di samping Yesung. "Uhwa~"hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya saat memandang langit dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Begitu cantik. Begitu terang.

"Cantik, kan?" tanya yang lebih tua. Yang lebih muda mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Astaga, hampir saja ia lupa.

Ryeowook menyodorkan _mug _yang sedari tadi ia genggam kepada Yesung. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Pertama, itu bukan _mug_nya. Dan kedua, untuk apa Ryeowook memberinya _mug?_

"Isinya cokelat panas. Tadinya aku akan meminumnya, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika itu bisa menghangatkanmu." Jelasnya ringan. Tak bisa disembunyikan, laki-laki itu merasa sumringah. Ia benar-benar sudah terlalu lama kehilangan momen bersama dengan _namja _imut ini. Benar-benar sudah terlalu lama.

Setelah menggumamkan "terimakasih" dan meneguk sedikit cokelat panasnya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Minuman itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Apakah dingin?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Ryeowook tampak begitu terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya sedari tadi. Apa dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa taman apartementnya seindah ini saat malam salju?

Tapi Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa dingin, jujur. Karena apa? Entahlah. Yang jelas tubuhnya terasa hangat. _Hatinya terasa hangat. _Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan hangat di tangan kirinya. Ada sesuatu yang—menggenggamnya?

Ketika ia menengok ia hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati tangan kekasihnya itu sudah melekat erat pada tangannya, berusaha menghangatkannya, walaupun Yesung terlihat pura-pura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ryeowook tahu, Yesung selalu begitu. Perhatian yang diberikannya tidak pernah diumbar berlebihan, tapi selalu muncul disaat-saat yang tepat. Bahkan menyenangkan.

"Ingin minum cokelat panas?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi, sambil menawarkan _mug_nya.

"Tidak. itu buatmu saja." Ujarnya lembut. Ia kembali memandang sekelilingnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya diraih dari samping. Dan yang ia rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah kehangatan. Lembut, dan cokelat mengalir masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Jemari Yesung yang sedikit mungil itu semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Ryeowook merasakan jantungnya akan benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya saat itu. Cokelat panas yang mengalir lewat tenggorokannya sekarang terasa—

—jauh lebih manis ketimbang cokelat panas yang biasa ia minum sendiri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kanvas hitam menjadi payungnya,_

_Lampion-lampion kecil langit yang terang menyala menjadi saksinya,_

_Dan kapas putih yang menari-nari turun dari langit menjadi pengukirnya,_

_Dua insan itu_—

—_berciuman dalam heningnya malam._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**From AUTHOR,**

**_With love~_  
**

/muncul dari goa hantu/

Hai readers~ /lambai-lambai kolor/

Apa kabar? Hihihi pada kangen saya nggak, nih?^^

Saya kembali dengan chapter dua dari "_Another Day" _!~ gimana menurut kalian? Bagus nggak? Jelek? Atau ada yang aneh?

Bisa kirimkan kritik, saran, dan dukungan kalian di kotak review di bawah ya hehehe

Semakin banyak review semakin cepet apdet deh'-')7 #eh

_Guys, _saya sempet baca di beberapa review, ada beberapa orang (tapi cukup banyak menurut saya) yang melalu kotak review maupun _personal message _request saya untuk bikin fanfict dalam bahasa inggris.

_Well, I am not that expert in English you know..._

Jadi untuk mewujudkan (?) keinginan kalian semua, saya dibantu oleh teman-teman saya yaitu **Lee Seul Chan **dan **Im Chan Hee ** yang akan men-translasi-kan khusus _Another Day _dalam bahasa inggris. Jadi, kalian yang berminat untuk membacanya dalam bahasa Inggris, bisa dicoba, alamat web-nya menyusul :))) Gimana menurut kalian?

Oh iya, pasti banyak yang bingung di bagian _Puzzle piece #1 _itu ya? Hehehe

Pasti banyak yang mikir, "ini author sinting-_-", "aneh-aneh aja", "tambah gila", atau gimana gitu, tapi saya Cuma mau kasih tau kalian aja, kalau **mulai chapter 2 sampai seterusnya akan ada judul seperti itu. Judul itu berisi sebuah permainan rahasia, yang akan bersambung ke setiap chapternya.**

Tentang apa permainannya, kalian bisa tebak-tebak sendiri deh~ yang penting saya Cuma mau kasih _clue _supaya antar author-reader ini semakin akraaab~

**Here Comes the clue :**

"**B**ukan karena ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Tapi karena ada _I_ndikasi tertentu di dalamnya."

Susah nggak? Enggak kan? Hihihi

Okedeh, selamat memecahkan misteri puzzle #1! Ditunggu #2 di chap selanjutnya~

Annyeong~!^^ *deepbow* *hug*


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER DAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter :** 3/—

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Character **

**~ Main cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook

**~ Support cast :** Super Junior members, dan yang lain bertambah sesuai alur.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_You guys got the plan already, right?_

_Now show me, then!_

_I'll just stay here and watching your hard work._

_And wish you guys so much luck…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini dorm sedang sepi. Kebanyakan member sedang melakukan _schedule _mereka masing-masing. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang bersiap-siap. Bukan, bukan untuk sesuatu yang resmi. Pria itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan sweater lengan panjang warna merah marun itu sudah rapih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri mendapati bayangan dirinya dalam benda itu.

"Aish Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa lama lagi sih aku harus menunggumu selesai memakai baju? Kau ini aneh sekali…" gerutu seseorang dari luar kamar. Ia tersenyum sembari memperhatikan pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat-rapat disana.

"Sebentar _Hyung!" _teriaknya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan bayangannya di cermin, ia menyempatkan diri untuk merapihkan jambangnya, berdehem sedikit sambil menyambar jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya lalu tertawa kecil mendapati seorang _namja _tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan dengki sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada—_he's not in a good mood, I guess._

"Tahu tidak sekarang ini jam berapa?" ujar pria yang lebih tua, sindiran yang cukup pedas. _Magnae _itu hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

"Iya iya maaf. Ayo sekarang kita berangkat!" ujarnya riang. Ia membalikkan tubuh pria itu sambil memegang kedua bahunya, lalu mendorongnya—seakan-akan sedang bermain kereta-keretaan—menuju ke pintu keluar dorm.

"Yah yah Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya, seakan baru sadar kalau ia sedang di seret paksa oleh _namja _muda itu menuju pintu keluar dorm. "Ada apa?" jawabnya santai.

Pria dengan rambut yang sudah diwarnai _jet black _itu berbalik menatapnya, lalu berkacak pinggang dan mulai mengomel, "Pertama, kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku kita mau kemana pagi-pagi begini. Kedua, apa kau tidak tahu ini hari libur? Dan ketiga, karena sedang tidak ada jadwal aku ingin tidur dirumah. Jadi beri aku sebuah alasan yang jelas, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?!"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, "Kita ada _meeting _hari ini _Hyung._"

"Eh? _Meeting _ap— oh! Oke-oke. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang!" sahutnya antusias. Pria itu langsung saja berbalik dan keluar dorm, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam seperti baru saja disambar petir. Memperhatikan punggung pria yang lebih tua darinya itu semakin menjauh, ia tersenyum sekali lagi untuk menyambut pagi ini, dan mulai menyusul langkah laki-laki itu setelah menggumam kecil,

"_Ada yang harus kita urus_—

—_Kim Jong Woon…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Another Day"**_**  
Chapter 3**

_A Screenplays Fanficiton_

_As a gift for my lovely reader,_

_**TamamaChan23**_

**By Song Min Gi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Belakangan ini, ia sering sekali mendapati laki-laki itu sedang termenung seperti banyak pikiran. Terutama saat sedang tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara seperti itu. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di mobil, perjalanan menuju sukira—tapi sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam saja, malahan sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu perlahan, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyum ketika sepasang iris _foxy _itu menatap lekat kepadanya. "Ah, Maaf. Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Wookie?" ujarnya gelagapan. Sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu disembunyikan Sungmin darinya, mengingat mereka sekarang sudah berpacaran—yah, walaupun diam-diam. Dan lagi, memangnya apa yang sedang difikirkannya begitu mendalam?

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik tangannya yang sedang berada dalam genggaman pria mungil itu.

Bibirnya berkerucut imut, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu beringsut mendekat pada kekasih virtual nya itu dan sedikit mendekap tubuhnya yang mungil. "Tentu saja boleh…"

"_Hyung _sekarang jadi sering melamun…" goda Ryeowook sambil menusuk pipi kiri Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya—berniat main-main. Sungmin tidak bisa hanya diam sambil mengulum senyum. Ia benar-benar, bagaimanapun juga merindukan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia senang melihat tingkah manja Ryeowook padanya, itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman dan bisa mengusir berbagai macam perasaan galau yang ada.

"Maaf ya? Aku sering tidak fokus belakangan ini." Yang lebih tua berusaha menenangkan, ia mengecup kecil jemari Ryeowook yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Apa yang ada di fikiran Sungmin sekarang ini—entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ketika ia bermesraan dengan Ryeowook. Ia tahu semua ini perbuatannya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang mengusulkan hubungan rahasia ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa, jika ia harus benar-benar kehilangan Ryeowook. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup mengerikan.

Menginjak bulan Januari akhir, artinya tiga bulan lagi kontrak tidak tertulis yang mereka sepakati bersama akan segera mencapai ujungnya. Penentuan apakah mereka akan membongkar semua hubungan mereka dan mengakuinya di depan semua member, atau malah memutuskan semuanya dan melupakan hubungan yang pernah ada. Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin. Tiga bulan berhubungan dengan Ryeowook, semuanya terasa masih baik-baik saja.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam, katanya, "_Hyung _melamun lagiiiii… Ada apa sih, _Hyung?_"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa, _chagiya. _Aku hanya sedang berfikir, seperti apa perasaanmu padaku saat ini?"

"A-aku? Tentu saja masih sama, _Hyung. _Aku masih—menyukaimu." Jawabnya cepat.

"Benarkah?"

"Eung."

"Jika aku menyuruhmu melepaskan Yesung _Hyung_ untukku, apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin _straight_, tanpa sadar melepaskan isi kepalanya pada Ryeowook.

Yang ditanya malah semakin bingung. Alisnya berkerut sebentar, matanya sibuk bergerak, berfikir untuk melontarkan jawaban yang sekiranya cocok untuk didengar oleh kekasihnya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat mimik wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat kebingungan. Tak ingin membiarkan Ryeowook kebingungan, ia hanya merengkuh pria mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ini belum saatnya kita untuk memilih, bukan?" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Terjebak diantara bingung, dan terbius dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya.

"_Hyung…_" gumam Ryeowook.

"Hm?"

Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Sungmin yang menyuguhkan senyum padanya. "Ayo nonton bioskop nanti malam…"

_"Hey min, bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop besok?"_

_"Ada film bagus apa?"_

_"Entahlah. Ayo nonton sesuatu yang roman. Kau suka roman, kan?"_

Sungmin terhenyak. Ia baru sadar kalau nanti malam ia sudah membuat janji dengan Kyuhyun untuk nonton film. Tapi masa iya dia harus menolak tawaran Ryeowook? Lagipula ia kan jarang sekali punya waktu untuk bermesraan dengan Ryeowook kecuali lewat sukira dan saat mereka pergi berdua. Dan mungkin—hanya menerka—dengan acara ini ia bisa semakin memantapkan pilihan yang akan ia ambil ke depan? Mungkin saja, kan?

Sambil menautkan jemarinya pada milik Ryeowook, ia tersenyum dan mengesampingkan semua penolakan yang ada dalam otaknya lalu berkata,

"Wookie-ya—"

"—film apa yang kau suka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Café itu terlihat sepi dari luar. Kyuhyun sendiri kadang sering tidak habis pikir, kenapa café se-nyaman ini bisa begitu sepi. Tempatnya memang kecil dan terletak di ujung jalan. Tapi salah satu yang ia sukai dari café ini memang karena suasana sepi dan ketenangannya. Karena jika ia pergi ke café yang lebih besar dengan _massa _yang lebih ramai, mungkin dirinya sudah habis dicabik-cabik oleh _fans_ mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang artis dengan banyak sekali penggemar. Apalagi ia sekarang bersama dengan Yesung. Mungkin nama mereka bisa jadi kenangan saja.

Dari tempat duduk mereka di pojok sini, langit Seoul terlihat cerah. Walaupun suasana putih masih membalut sebagian besar jalan-jalan yang ada, tapi semuanya terlihat cukup nyaman untuk dinikmati mata dipagi hari.

Dan di hadapannya sekarang, ada Yesung. Kim Jong Woon. Pria itu hanya mengenakan sweeter tebal abu-abu dengan jaket besar yang rapat membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut hitam _jet black _miliknya yang belum ditata rapih membuat nuansa _messy _terpancar darinya. Pria itu tampak tampan, dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi nanti malam kau akan pergi dengan Sungmin—" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba, memecahkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba menjadi pujangga dadakan karena efek _error _otaknya yang dipaksa bangun pagi.

"—lalu aku dan Wookie akan bergabung dengan kalian, begitu?" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan rencana kita selanjutnya akan berjalan. Kau boleh bermesraan bersama Ryeowook di hadapanku dan Sungmin. Dengan begitu, Sungmin akan melihat bahwa Ryeowook lebih bahagia bersamamu. Jadi dia akan dengan sendirinya melepaskan Ryeowook. Dan aku akan bermesraan dengan Sungmin di hadapan kalian. Dengan begitu, Ryeowook akan—"

"—akan sakit hati dan akan menangis. Oh ayolah Kyuhyun, kau tahu benar aku paling benci melihat Ryeowook menangis." Potong Yesung tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Separuh tertegun, malah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Yesung begitu mencintai Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bisa menerka, jika Yesung akan menjadi orang di barisan pertama yang akan melawan saat seseorang berusaha menyakiti pria mungil itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu menatap dalam-dalam _onyx _sipit itu. "Dan kau tahu aku lebih benci melihatmu terluka, _Hyung…"_

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka memang lebih bahagia bersama-sama, Kyuhyun?"

"_Hyung…"_

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata memang Sungmin yang sekarang dibutuhkan Ryeowook?"

"_Hyung _aku—"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka sudah terlanjur saling mencintai? Apa kau tega memisahkan mereka?"

Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Ia ingin berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sejauh ini, yang ia butuhkan hanya diam. Untuk mendengarkan Yesung. Mendengarkan semuanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kelak saat kau tahu, pada akhirnya—bahwa kekasihmu memang ada disampingmu, tapi hatinya bersama orang lain?" wajah pria itu terlihat begitu merah saat mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua pikirannya, perasaannya, tumpah sudah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah? Boleh aku berbicara sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung masih berusaha menyelaraskan ritme nafasnya, namun ia memilih mengangguk. Ia butuh kepastian. Dari siapa saja. Ia benar-benar seperti tersesat dan tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana untuk kembali pada akal sehatnya.

"Pertama, Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hubungannya dengan Ryeowook, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya tentang hubungan itu." Ujarnya. Yesung terlihat mendengarkan, jadi ia kembali berbicara.

"Kedua, aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang paling dibutuhkan Ryeowook sekarang. Yang aku tahu, aku benci melihatmu sedih, dan menangis karena menahan rasa sakit dihatimu. Itu saja."

"…"

"Ketiga, terlepas dari siapa yang dicintai oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook sekarang, yang aku tahu kita ini masih kekasih mereka. Mereka belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan kita. Jadi aku—sebagai kekasih Sungmin—masih berhak mendapatkan kebenarannya, dari mulut mereka sendiri."

"Kyuhyun…"

"Dan yang terakhir," laki-laki berambut _brunette _itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau memang pada akhirnya Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku, maka aku akan menyerah, _Hyung. _Aku akan mundur, Aku tidak akan memaksanya. Aku akan membiarkannya meraih kebahagiannya…"

Dan sebuah hening yang begitu panjang terjadi.

Jujur, Yesung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Belakangan ini, Kyuhyun selalu bersikap baik padanya. Khawatir tentang apa yang ia makan, menanyakan keadaannya, dan berbagai macam hal aneh lainnya yang benar-benar bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Dan sekali lagi, kalau boleh jujur sedikit saja—benar-benar sedikit—karena harus ia akui, ia mulai merasa nyaman akan semua perlakuan itu.

Dengan berat hati, Yesung menghembuskan nafas berat, "Jam berapa kau akan pergi?"

"Sekitar jam tujuh malam. Kami mungkin akan minum kopi dulu sebentar, karena film-nya mulai jam delapan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk menanggapi, dan pria itu mulai menyesap kembali secangkir _latte _yang masih mengepulkan asap diatasnya. Laki-laki itu melemparkan _onyx _nya keluar jendela kaca café yang berukuran sangat besar, lalu menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya. Tangan yang lain dibiarkannya menganggur diatas meja.

Ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Karena sesekali kening pria manis itu berkerut, dan alisnya menaut lucu—

—Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Spontan, ia meraih tangan Yesung yang sedang menganggur diatas meja itu, lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kau akan mendapatkan Ryeowook kembali, _Hyung_—"

"—aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Puzzle piece #2_

_**Sungmin's**_

Namaku Sungmin, dan sekarang aku sedang berada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar tidak baik. Aku terjebak dalam semacam ilusi dungu yang kusebut "cinta".

_**A**_ku mengenal Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari satu dekade. Dan dalam sekian banyak hari yang aku lalu bersamanya, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Padahal aku tahu benar bahwa aku ini laki-laki. Dan Kyuhyun juga laki-laki. Tapi toh, ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku juga menerimanya. Karena aku tidak mau munafik, waktu itu memang ada sebuah perasaan ganjil yang kurasakan padanya. Ini lebih dari sekedar perasaan sayang sebatas _Hyung-Dongsaeng, _atau teman sepermainan. Aku dan dia menyadari itu.

Faktanya kami memang saling mencintai.

Dan begitu saja hubungan kami mengalir. Tingkah manja dan kekanakan yang ia punya selalu membuatku jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya. Banyak orang bilang, hanya aku yang mampu 'menjinakkan' si iblis satu itu ketika ia sedang kumat. Karena memang, yah, setidaknya hanya gertakanku saja yang membuatnya takut. Dia takut kehilangan aku. Dan aku sadar betul akan hal itu.

Jujur, aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran sudah cukup lama—setidaknya jauh lebih lama dibandingkan hubunganku dengan Ryeowook baru-baru ini.

Ah, iya. Ryeowook. Pria mungil itu.

Semua masalah ini bersumber dari Kyuhyun. Bocah setan—kekasihku—itu. Aku dan dia, belakangan memang sedang sering-seringnya bertengkar. Sifat manja-nya yang sudah _overloaded _sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghantam kepalaku juga, rupanya. _**L**_alu saat aku mulai mendiamkannya, dia malah balik mendiamkan aku. Berlagak seakan-akan tidak ada yang salah. Padahal aku menangis malam itu, saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah, hingga aku menjadi sangat marah.

Bagaikan angin musim semi yang begitu saja bertiup, Kim Ryeowook, dengan sejuta sisi baru yang tidak pernah aku temui selama ini, datang kepadaku. Memberikan aku keceriaan baru. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk aku tersenyum saat sepertinya matahari enggan bersinar dalam kondisi mendung-ku. Dan karena kesederhanaannya, dan keceriaannya, aku mulai jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Kedalam perhatiannya. Aku mulai menyukai Ryeowook.

Berpaling dari kekasihku, dan mulai mengalihkan mata pada sang _eternal magnae._

Aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada diriku sendiri untuk mengenyahkan perasaan yang aku punya sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ryeowook. Pada awalnya, maksudku melakukannya, agar ia menolakku lalu aku bisa merasa malu dan sakit hati. Sesimpel itu.

Tapi semuanya berjalan terbalik dari rencana. Ia malah mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku.

Merasa ini semua salah, aku berkata padanya bahwa perasaan kami ini hanya sesaat. Karena aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, dan ia sedang bertengkar dengan Yesung _Hyung._ Ryeowook benar-benar bingung, ia bilang ia merasa aneh dan nyaman denganku. Sejujurnya itu juga sedang aku rasakan.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberikan sebuah jalan keluar—yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, entah berhasil, entah tidak—kepadanya. Aku mengusulkan untuk kami menjalani apa yang disebut-sebut orang dengan _backstreet, _selama enam bulan_. _Sederhananya, kami akan berpacaran, dibelakang semua orang—karena tentu saja kami sudah saling dimiliki—dengan tujuan agar aku sendiri yakin dengan perasaanku.

Dan ia setuju dengan rencana gila itu.

Jadi kami berpacaran—yah, sedikit aneh pada awalnya. Tapi mungkin memang laki-laki itu yan ajaib. Dia membuatku cepat merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya, dan mulai tenang walau tak ada Kyuhyun sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya, ia melakukan hal yang kurasa cukup nekat.

Laki-laki polos itu mencium bibirku.

Sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku.

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia hanya sebatas memberiku _**p**__popo _seperti yang diceritakan di film. Tapi aku harus mengakui, bahwa wajah polosnya bisa sangat menipu. Ia melakukan _French kiss _dengan sangat baik, entah siapa yang mengajarinya. Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, ia berkata dengan manis,

"_I-itu h-hadiah ulangtahunmu, Minnie Hyung. S-saengil c-chukahaeyo… Dan s-selamat tahun baru…"_

Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang—entah bagaimana—sepertinya memang kubuat sendiri. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku yakin aku masih mencintainya.

Tapi keberadaan Ryeowook selalu membuatku goyah. Ditambah lagi intensitas kebersamaan kami yang selalu lebih dibandingkan waktuku dengan Kyuhyun—yang dihabiskan hanya untuk bermain psp atau laptop, dan itu membuatku kesal.

Entah bagaimana nanti akhirnya, aku akan selalu berusaha adil,

Pada diriku—

—dan pada perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu…"

"_Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."_

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja?"

"_Ya, kita lihat nanti."_

"Kau tidak sedang marah padaku, kan?"

"_Tidak."_

"Jangan marah, Kyuu~"

"_Tidak, Hyung."_

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti di-dorm, okay?"

"_Hm."_

"Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Jangan lupa makan malam. Dah…"

PIK!

Sungmin terkejut, karena Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ya, sebenarnya sih wajar saja karena Sungmin memang membatalkan acara nonton mereka yang sudah ia janjikan kemarin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ryeowook. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan ini.

"Aku sudah putuskan, bagaimana kalau kita nonton "a _sad story" _saja, _Hyung_?" suara ceria itu membelai pendengarannya tiba-tiba. Ia otomatis terpacu untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini sebentar." Ujar Sungmin. Ia pergi menjauh untuk membeli tiket. Ryeowook masih duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang empuk di tengah ruangan.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

"Shindong-_Hyung!_"

Laki-laki itu datang bersama seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang dan pipi yang tembam. Mereka terlihat bergandengan tangan berdua, dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sungmin datang menghampiri Ryeowook pula.

"Nari _noona, _apa kabar?" sapa keduanya ramah.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian sendiri?"

"Kau datang dengan Sungmin? Kukira kau datang dengan Yesung…" timpal Shindong.

"Kami baik-baik saja, _noonim._" Jawab Ryeowook sopan.

"Ah, kebetulan aku dan Ryeowook ingin menonton film yang sama jadi kami pergi berdua. Kalian sendiri?" Sungmin menimpali dengan cepat. Shindong tahu ada yang aneh. Dari gelagat mereka ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Aku sedang ingin nonton _action_, Shindong juga sedang libur, jadi aku mengajaknya kemari." Jawab gadis itu lembut. Nari memang sudah lama berpacaran dengan Shindong. Dan sejauh ini mereka berdua selalu terlihat akur. Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga sudah mengenal Nari dengan baik.

"Ah, begitu… Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu. Selamat menikmati kencan kalian. _Hyung, _aku dan Ryeowook duluan." Pamit Sungmin ramah. Ia dan Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Mata Shindong masih terpaku sepenuhnya pada punggung kedua _namdongsaeng_ nya. Ini benar-benar aneh… semuanya aneh…

"_Chagi? _Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nari.

"Aku? Tentu saja! Ayo!" ajak Shindong. Sambil tetap menggandeng kekasihnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sebentar dengan satu tangan lalu segera mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

_Sent to : Eunhyuk, Donghae_

_Message :_

_Ada kabar baru tentang kecurigaan kita. Akan kuceritakan di dorm. Ini tentang Sungmin dan Ryeowook._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu…"_

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."

"_Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja?"_

"Ya, kita lihat nanti."

"_Kau tidak sedang marah padaku, kan?"_

"Tidak."

"_Jangan marah, Kyuu~"_

"Tidak, Hyung."

"_Kalau begitu sampai nanti di-dorm, okay?"_

"Hm."

"_Aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Jangan lupa makan malam. Dah…"_

PIK!

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Ia dan Yesung sedang duduk berdua di beranda balkon dorm, dan hanya terhalang sebuah meja bundar kecil dengan dua cangkir teh panas diatasnya. Dan Yesung hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mendadak lesu setelah menelepon Sungmin. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja kehilangan rohnya…

"Aku tidak sedang kehilangan rohku, bodoh." Sambar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Yesung tersentak kaget. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus lebih mewaspadai laki-laki ini. Selain harus mewaspadai ke ahliannya sebagai pembaca pikiran, ia juga harus mewaspadai kalau-kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengamuk. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kyuhyun mengamuk, ya? Bukannya tadi sedang menelepon Sungmin?

"Kyu—"

"Diamlah Hyung, aku sedang konsentrasi." Potong si rambut _brunette. _Si empunya rambut messy _jet black _itu cepat-cepat membungkam mulut dengan tangannya sendiri, dengan efek tambahan mata sedikit melotot dan mengerjap imut. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya otomatis tertawa kecil, lalu berdiri sedikit untuk mengacak-acak pelan rambut pria yang lebih tua.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung._" Ujarnya setelah kembali duduk. Ia meraih gelas tehnya lalu menyesap sedikit isinya. Menggumamkan terimakasih karena teh itu mampu member tenggorokannya rasa hangat ditengah musim dingin yang masih berlangsung di Seoul, mengingat bulan Januari masih tersisa beberapa hari.

"Untuk menutup mulutku? Oh. Sama-sama." Jawabnya santai. Ia mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun untuk mulai menyesap teh-nya, setelah sebelumnya meniup-niup ringan minuman itu. Matanya masih terfokus pada langit malam yang begitu gelap. Dilangit sana hampir tidak ada bintang, pikirnya.

"Bukan," ujarnya. Yesung menengokkan kepala untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi terimakasih, karena sudah menjadi _moodbuster _ku yang baik." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada laki-laki itu lagi. Yesung sebenarnya tidak tahu apa arti _moodbus_—apa tadi katanya? Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun berterimakasih padanya. Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Begitu menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk membalas pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyu, bukannya kau harus pergi menjemput Sungmin?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, melemparkan pandangannya jauh-jauh ke langit Seoul. Pria itu menanti jawaban, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan menjawabnya.

"Hey. Aku bertanya padamu." Terror Yesung. Senyuman itu semakin lebar. Malah hampir menyerupai _smirk _kalau-kalau orang kurang jeli memperhatikan.

Yesung meletakkan gelas tehnya, bangkit dari kursinya, dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang langit otomatis terhalangi pandagannya oleh tubuh pria itu. Ia meladeninya dengan senang hati. Ia berdiri, berhadapan dengan Yesung, lalu menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam.

Yesung harus mendongak, tentu saja. Tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya. Dan—oke, sekarang ia mulai merasa takut. Kenapa _caramel _itu menatap matanya terlalu dalam? Ia mulai beringsut mundur, berjalan mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Tapi Kyuhyun selalu lebih cepat. Ia menahan siku laki-laki itu, dan membuat jarak tubuh mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Kabut putih tipis yang keluar setiap kali mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas saling beradu, dan menghilang perlahan-lahan bersama udara bebas entah kemana.

"Mulai sekarang—" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang amat rendah. Yesung terpaksa, mau tak mau menahan nafasnya karena jantungnya tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Hanya berdentum-dentum dengan benar-benar kencang. Dan oksigen menolak untuk masuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"—Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Yesung, yang seakan sedang terhipnotis hanya bisa mengangguk cepat. Berharap Kyuhyun segera menjauh dari tubuhnya. Karena ia benar-benar sedang tidak bernafas disini.

Dan sebuah _event _yang sama sekali tidak terduga akhirnya terjadi. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung, perlahan, dan dengan sangat lembut.

Yesung, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sebuah friksi kehangatan tersalur dari dahinya. Menjalar—menuju jantungnya.

Ia bisa merasakan paru-paru dan jantungnya kembali bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya hangat, dan entah kenapa terasa begitu ringan.

"_Sekarang aku tahu_ _seperti apa_—"

"—_perasaanku padamu, Kim Jong Woon."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Omo!" _teriak keduanya—hampir menjerit saat mendapati pemandangan di depan mata mereka sendiri. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Cho Kyuhyun—kekasih Lee Sungmin—mencium kening Yesung—kekasih Kim Ryeowook—! ini benar-benar gila.

"B-benarkah itu K-kyuhyun dan Y-yesung _Hyung_?"

"Iya… itu memang mereka… Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mendengar kabar dari Shindong _Hyung…_"

"T-tunggu dulu…"

"Ada apa?"

"B-berarti mereka…"

"Berselingkuh. Ya, kurasa begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

/pose seksi/

Kkkkk~ gimana chapter ini saudara-saudara? Buat yang minta KyuSung moment dan MinWook moment, nih ya gue udah kaga ada utang~ wkwk

Dan seperti tercantum diatas, chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk **TamamaChan23**

Selamat karena kamu berhasil memecahkan *halah* puzzle piece #1 : Ryeowook's~!

Dan seperti janji saya, chapter ini saya persembahkan buat kamu~ semoga kamu puas ya :))

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, yaitu **prass97.**

Tapi, kamu penjawab kedua, setelah tamamachan. Jadi kamu masih kurang cepaaat~^^

.

Buat yang lain, _here comes the 2__nd__ puzzle guys!_

Kali ini punya Sungmin, dan curhatan dia yang—yah, _kinda scary… _kkkk~

Kalian bisa tanya tanya ke tamamachan gimana cara memecahkan _puzzle_nya, atau kalian juga bisa cari tahu sendiri lewat clue dari chapter satu yaa, selamat bermain!

Buat yang udah pada tahu, _remember this :_

"_The Story haven't reach it's ending, yet. So keep an eye for it."_

_._

_._

**Oke, sekarang balasan review untuk chapter 2:**

** 24 : **Yesung memang sayang banget sama wookie~ coba aja pecahin puzzle-nya, pasti kamu jadi ngerti deh kkk~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**nierin :** coba main puzzlenya aja, selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**magieapril :** banyak banget._. kamu cari katanya di bagian "puzzle piece" nya aja cinta, supaya nggak terlalu banyak dan nggak membingungkan hihihi~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**TamamaChan23 :** _the winner girl! Congratulations! _Jawaban kamu benar, dan kamu orang pertama yang berhasil jawab ^o^ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Riyuri :** semoga aja, saya ikut mendoakan #apaan. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Jihyun1289 :** hai! Salam kenal juga^^

**Idda Kyusung :** seneng banget sama Kyusung ya? Hehehehe selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Kim sooyeon :** kenapa nggak suka crackpair?.-. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Cloudyeye :** makasih banyak ~ perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit ada di chapter ini, kalau Yesung masih belum. Coba pecahkan puzzlenya aja! selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Ryeo ryeo ryeong :** makasih banyak^^ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Sjflywin :** /lambai-lambai kolor/ siap bos! selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Ryu Jackson cloud :** dicoba dulu, dong~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Cloud prince :** kok nyeri? Coba salonpas kkkk.. yah, didoain aja ya bisa sesuai hehe selamat menikmati chapter 3~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Leocloudy :** sesuatu? Cetar membahana? Melintas di katulistiwa? Terpampang nyata di cakrawala? Waow. Hehehehe. Makasih banyak. Clue-nya ada di chapter satu, di author's note. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Violin diaz :** yah, maap._. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Cacaclouds :** makasih~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Choi Ryeosomnia :** nahlo… kalau KyuSung, yang _uke!_ Itu Yesung. Hehe. Makasih banyak, selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Emiliasari600yahoo.**com : hai juga~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Via clouds'yeskie :** eaa kkk~ makasih banyak ya viaa, coba deh baca clue-nya sekali lagi, atau tanya sama tamamachan, pemenang chapter dua hehe selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Nashya :** YeKyu? Hmmm… makasih banyak buat _support _nya~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Lee Chizumi :** HUAAA MAKASIH BANYAAAK! /cium/ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Libra love Clouds :** review kamu begitu meriah dan cetar membahana :)) makasih banyak buat dukunganya~ selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Rinny.**agustya : iyanih hehehe. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Drabble wookie :** nih minwook momentnya, masih kurang? Hehehe selamat menikmati chapter 3~ makasih banyak juga buat_support _nya…

**Dellamahar :** yep. Ditunggu ya.. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Prass97 :** Heyo ma man! Bener! Jawaban kamu bener! Tapi sayang kamu kalah cepet sama TamamaChan~ coba lagi untuk chapter ini ya prass! selamat menikmati chapter 3~ thanks for ur support, anyway.

**Cloudsjaejooniekrystal :** makasih banyak, disini yesungnya apa masih kurang uke?._. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Nakazawa Ryu :** iya hehehe._. selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Dhia bintang :** disini udah jelas, kan? selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Yesung wife :** _Here you are, _selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Love Kyusung : **_Thankyou so so so much! _selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Cloudlovekyusung :** hey jangan nangis~~ masa minwook harus dihajar….? selamat menikmati chapter 3~

**Lee DongIn :** udah tau caranya? Gampang, kan? Hehehe selamat menikmati chapter 3~

.

.

Dari komentar kalian, ternyata banyak yang belum tahu tentang cara mainnya ya?._.

Hmmm, gini-gini.

Jadi, di Fanfict ini ada kepingan puzzle setiap chara, yang aku buat jadi teka-teki.

Buat yang belum tau, **clue**-nya :

"**B**ukan karena ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Tapi karena ada _I_ndikasi tertentu di dalamnya."

dan satu lagi, kalian nyari jawabannya cukup di _section _"puzzle piece"nya aja. Sejauh ini ngerti?

Oke, lanjut.

Kalau sudah ketemu, baru deh kalian bisa mengotak-atik lagi semua puzzle yang sudah terkumpul , karena nanti akan ada puzzle piece #3, #4, dan seterusnya hingga cerita ini selesai~

.

Akhir kata, saya butuh suara anda!

Kritik, saran, pujian, komentar, dan pertanyaan semuanya diterima!

.

-warm hug-

vanillalatte

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. 1st Interlude

**ANOTHER DAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter :** _Interlude_

**Warning : **Boys Love, DLDR, Typo(s)

**Rated : T**

**Author : **Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer : **Saya hanya pinjam nama. _All cast _disini hanyalah fiksi. Ide cerita seratus persen milik saya sendiri.

**Character **

**~ Main cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook

**~ Support cast :** Super Junior members, dan yang lain bertambah sesuai alur.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Another Day**_

_1__st__ Interlude_

A Screenplays Fanfiction

**By Song Min Gi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembang api. Teriakan gembira orang-orang. Dering ponsel yang bersahutan. Seharusnya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini, karena tanggal 31 Desember jatuh pada hari ini. Namun mengingat gelar yang dimilikinya sebagai salah satu member dari sebuah boyband pemimpin _Hallyu Wave, _sepertinya kemeriahan perayaan tahun baru di sungai Han sudah tidak bisa lagi dinikmatinya. Tentu saja jika ia masih ingin hidup untuk menikmati beberapa perayaan tahun baru kedepan ia harus menghindari keramaian. Karena ia bisa mati dicabik-cabik penggemarnya jika kedapatan berkeliaran di jalanan tanpa pengawasan.

Beruntung tahun ini semua member memilih menghabiskan malam tahun baru mereka di _dorm_. Yah, memang tidak semua member sih. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih pulang dan menghabiskan waktu berharga ini dirumah masing-masing. Contohnya Eunhyuk yang memilih pulang ke rumah orangtuanya sambil membawa kekasih tercintanya, Donghae untuk bermalam disana. Oh, orangtua Hyukjae memang sudah tahu soal mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Siwon dan Shindong tidak ada di _dorm. _Tidak tahu juga mereka kemana. Tapi—hey! Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh. Kalian tahu benar Shindong itu _straight_ dan sudah berpacaran hampir lima tahun dengan Nari. Kalau Siwon… tidak tahu juga sih, tapi sepertinya dia _straight-straight _saja mengingat kecintaannya pada agama dan _bible-_nya yang begitu besar.

Jadi sekarang yang tersisa di _dorm _hanya Ryeowook, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Di _dorm_ sekarang sedang ada perayaan kecil-kecilan pesta ulang tahun Sungmin. Leeteuk sedang asik berkaraoke di ruang tengah, dan menjadi tontonan yang cukup asik.

"Yesung-_Hyung!_"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil memberinya isyarat dengan tatapan mata ; ayo-masuk-di-luar-dingin-sekali-bodoh-kau-bisa-mat i-beku.  
Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan, tersenyum kecil dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya—berdiri di balkon sambil menatap jalanan Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi.

Ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya, 11:53 P.M.

Pantas saja sepi. Orang-orang pasti sudah _standby _di Sungai Han atau daerah sekitar _Namsan Tower _untuk melihat kembang api. Atau mungkin juga mereka sudah di rumah masing-masing, bercengkrama dengan keluarga. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pulang dan menikmati waktu di rumah bersama Jong Jin—adik laki-lakinya—untuk bermain _playstation _sampai pagi atau sekedar mencicipi kue kering buatan ibunya. Tapi besok jam Sembilan pagi mereka sudah ada _schedule _lagi, jadi ia tidak mau repot-repot pulang dan kembali lagi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia kembali menengok ke belakang, mencari sosok orang yang ingin diajaknya berbicara sedari tadi. Dan disanalah Kim Ryeowook, tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya saat melihat Leeteuk melawak sambil bernyanyi.

Seharusnya tidak perlu bertengkar sehebat itu kan, Kim Jong Woon?

Toh, alasan mereka saling membentak kemarin itu benar-benar sepele. Yesung sedang sakit, flu lebih tepatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit demam dan kepalanya pening. Ryeowook, dengan sejuta perhatiannya berusaha memberinya berbagai macam obat dan menyamankannya dengan membuatkan semacam sup. Tapi—mungkin memang _mood_nya saat itu benar-benar buruk,—ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh obat maupun sup itu.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud memperburuk keadaan. Ia hanya ingin istirahat dan tidur seharian tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi Ryeowook berkali-kali membangunkannya untuk minum obat, dan makan sup. Makanya ia kesal dan sedikit—benar-benar sedikit, membentak kekasihnya itu. Hasilnya? Mereka bertengkar semakin hebat dan tidak sama sekali tidak bicara hingga hari ini. Padahal sekarang malam tahun baru. Dan sepertinya Yesung akan melewatinya sendirian tahun ini.

"_Hyung…_" sapa suara itu.

Yesung sama sekali tidak berminat untuk sekedar menengok atau memberikan tanggapan. Lagipula ia tahu betul itu suara siapa, dan ia memang sedang tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam Seoul.

"Leeteuk-_Hyung _menyuruhku memanggilmu masuk." Ujar laki-laki itu lagi. Perlahan, Yesung bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu mendekat, dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah mensejajari dirinya.

"Katakan padanya aku ingin sendiri." Jawabnya acuh. Ia kembali melihat kebawah. Jalanan sudah semakin sepi, artinya sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan dan ia bisa menikmatinya dari sini. Setidaknya ia butuh _moodbuster_ saat ini.

"Masih belum baikan dengan Ryeowook?" ia ikut-ikutan bersandar pada dinding balkon, dan memperhatikan jalanan. Wah, sudah sepi rupanya. Ia melirik jamnya sebentar, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke langit. Belum mulai, sepertinya.

"Tentu saja belum." Jawabnya singkat.

Keduanya masih diam. Membiarkan waktu menjejakkan kakinya diatas mereka dengan begitu lambat hingga atmosfir canggung harus berputar disekeliling mereka.

"Kau dan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget, namun dengan cepat ia tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja masalah kami sudah selesai."

Yesung mengangguk. Kenapa pasangan itu bisa begitu harmonis? Kenapa Ryeowook tidak bisa menjadi se-sabar Sungmin? Dan kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi se-santai Kyuhyun? Apa selama ini mereka terlalu serius?

Melihat Yesung malah diam dan terlihat melamun, laki-laki itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, "Lagipula ini kan tahun baru, _Hyung. _Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesenangan di tahun baru. Harusnya kau bersenang-senang…"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bersenang-senang." Ujarnya lagi.

Laki-laki itu malah tertawa, kencang sekali—padahal ia yakin sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu dari ucapannya barusan, sampai-sampai Yesung harus memberinya _death-glare _dan berkata, "Hentikan, Cho Kyu—"

"Sudah mulai, _Hyung!"_ teriaknya antusias.

DAGH!

.

.

DAGH!

.

.

DAGH!

Percikan-percikan cahaya itu menyebar di udara. Mencetak corak warna-warni diatas kanvas hitam yang sebelumnya hanya ditaburi beberapa titik cahaya kecil. Di pinggir sungai Han, semua orang bersorak gembira. Beberapa dari mereka saling berpelukan, mengucapkan selamat tahun baru bahkan pada orang yang tidak mereka kenal sekalipun. Berbagi senyuman pada orang yang tidak mereka kenal sekalipun.

Disini, di balkon sebuah apartment di Seoul, dua orang _namja _sedang terkagum-kagum menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepada mereka.

Dalam kehingan itu, keduanya membisikkan sesuatu—jauh di dalam hati mereka. Berharap impian-impian itu bisa terkabul, bersama dengan kembang api yang merekah dengan indah.

_Dan tanpa sadar membiarkan takdir mengabulkan permohonan kecil mereka dibawah kembang api._

"_Saengil chukahamnida! Saengil chukahamnida! Saranghaneun uri Sungmin~ Saengil chukahamnida!~"_

Lagu ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan kangin menjadi sebuah alarm buat mereka untuk sadar dari fikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua otomatis menoleh ke belakang, mendapati semua orang di dalam sedang bertepuk tangan dan menyanyi, potongan kertas-kertas kecil warna warni dengan pita-pita panjang juga sudah bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, dan ikut memberikan ucapan selamat pada kekasihnya yang sedang berulangtahun. Yesung—mau tak mau, ikut masuk dengan langkah lambat ke dalam, dan menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup kening pria itu.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sungminnie." Ujar Yesung sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk, "Terimakasih, _Hyung_."

Setelahnya, Sungmin memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada Leeteuk. Lalu Kangin dan Ryeowook mulai memotong-motong kue itu untuk mereka yang sedang ada disini, supaya sisanya bisa disimpan untuk member lainnya besok.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa hari itu akan menjadi salah satu hari dimana mimpi buruknya seakan-akan berubah menjadi nyata.

Perayaan itu berlangsung dengan karaoke di _dorm,_ makan-makanan manis, dan Sungmin yang memesan pizza. Semakin ia perhatikan, semakin ia tak dapat menemukan sosok Ryeowook dimanapun ia melihat. Entah dimana pria mungil itu sekarang. Ia terlalu sedih untuk mengakui bahwa ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang harus meminta maaf disini. Intinya, ia merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Apa kau akan terus begini?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Sekarang giliran Kangin menyanyi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Sementara ia dan Leeteuk sedang membahas sesuatu yang serius disini.

"Aku tidak bersalah, _Hyung._" Bantahnya.

"Kau yang lebih dewasa, bukan begitu, Yesung? Seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana caranya menuntaskan masalah."

"Tapi aku memang sering bertengkar dengannya belakangan ini, _Hyung._"

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan semua masalah menumpuk dan _kalian _berakhir begitu saja?" serang Leeteuk. Jujur, laki-laki ini memang jarang bicara banyak soal hubungan _homogen _dalam grup ini, tapi sekali saja ia berbicara, kata-katanya bisa sangat berpengaruh.

Leeteuk sama sekali tak berniat menunggu jawaban Yesung, karena ia sudah kembali berdiri dan bergabung bersama Kangin untuk menyanyi gila-gilaan. Yesung, yang masih larut dalam fikirannya akhirnya berhasil memenangkan semua pertarungan dalam otaknya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

_Leeteuk Hyung benar. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dalam hati, ia merutuki kenapa Leeteuk harus menyuruhnya turun untuk mengambil pesanan _fried chicken _bersama dengan mahkluk iblis satu ini. Maksudnya—kan setidaknya ia bisa mengambilnya sendiri? Atau menyuruh Kangin menemaninya, kan? Kenapa ia harus 'diutus' bersama dengan Kyuhyun?

"Aku benar-benar sebal melihat wajah origami-mu itu, _Hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun blak-blakan. Yesung hanya bisa mengerling jengah. Ia berjalan semakin cepat dan buru-buru masuk ke lift. Masa bodoh dengan Kyuhyun yang membawa banyak barang dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Salah sendiri menggaggunya.

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat wajahku." Jawabnya sambil menekan tombol 11 di lift.

Kyuhyun yang membawa makanan mereka buru-buru menyusul Yesung dan masuk ke dalam _lift _sebelum pintunya menutup. "Kejam sekali." Cibirnya.

Yesung tidak peduli. Yang penting setelah ini ia akan segera mencari Ryeowook, dan menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka. Ia tidak ingin kehillangan Ryeowook secepat ini karena ia masih benar-benar menyayangi pria mungil itu. Ia masih membutuhkannya. Dan ego-nya kali ini sudah kalah telak dengan rasa sayangnya.

Suara dentingan halus dari _lift _membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan, dan segera berjalan keluar dari benda itu dan Kyuhyun masih mengekor dibelakangnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal berbelok ke kanan sedikit lalu berjalan ke kiri dan melewati lorong panjang untuk sampai di _dorm._

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung, _lain kali harusnya kau—"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti karena Yesung yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun, yang terlihat hanya punggung pria itu yang tiba-tiba diam tidak bergerak.

"_Hyung_?" panggilnya. _Namja _itu sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia lalu mensejajarkan dirinya disamping laki-laki itu, dan melihat matanya terpaku kosong ke depan. Seperti memandang ke ujung lorong.

Mendapati wajah _Hyung_-nya yang berubah seperti itu, ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, berusaha mencari objek yang membuat Yesung memandangnya begitu intens.

Dan disanalah objek yang membuat keduanya kini sama-sama tercengang—

—Ryeowook sedang mencium Sungmin di ujung lorong, tepat di depan pintu _dorm._

Apa-apaan ini?

Berbeda dengan reaksi Yesung yang terpaku di tempatnya, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kantung yang ia bawa. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat disamping tubuhnya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya terlihat memutih karena emosi yang ia tahan. Beruntung ia tidak langsung memaki kedua orang itu. Beruntung akal sehatnya masih mampu menahan emosinya yang begitu meluap.

Ciuman itu masih terus berlanjut, sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya di ujung lorong.

Ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak "HENTIKAN!". Tapi ia yakin hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dengan posisi seperti itu, dan semua pemikiran singkatnya yang cukup matang, ia yakin Sungmin dan Ryeowook memiliki hubungan khusus—jauh sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi. Semua itu terlihat dari betapa nyamannya Ryeowook menempatkan tangannya melingkar pada leher Sungmin, walaupun ekspresi Sungmin terlihat terkejut.

Sejenak, semua potongan-potongan gambar kecurigaannya yang selama ini ia pendam begitu dalam perlahan menyeruak ke permukaan. Bagaimana ia melihat Ryeowook begitu perhatian pada Sungmin. Ryeowook yang selalu menanyakan dimana Sungmin. Ryeowook yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk memasak atau sekedar ngobrol dengan Sungmin. Rupanya semua itu benar…

Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja maju beberapa langkah cepat, beruntung Yesung segera menarik tangannya—hampir seperti menyeret dan berlari menjauh dari sana. Sekarang bukan saatnya bertindak bodoh. Sekarang bukan saatnya mengikuti emosi.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Hyung?!"_ _caramel _Kyuhyun terlihat menyala-nyala marah. Jelas sudah laki-laki ini bisa saja menghajar Ryeowook jika ia tidak menghentikannya.

"Jangan gegabah, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Yesung semampunya.

"Gegabah katamu?!"

"Jangan emosi dulu!"

"Bagaimana bisa, hah!? Kau ini buta atau bagaimana?!"

"KYUHYUN!" Yesung menarik kuat-kuat tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja hampir beranjak pergi. Jujur, pikirannya juga sama kalutnya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi ia harus berfikir jernih. Bagaimanapun ia harus tenang.

"Mungkin saja itu hanya kecelakaan, atau apapun, kita bisa dengarkan penjelasan mereka baik-baik, kan?"

"Dengan posisi seperti itu? Kau masih mengatakannya kecelakaan?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" Kyuhyun semakin marah, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti akan meremukkan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyu…"

"_THEY'RE CHEATING! THEY'RE CHEATING, HYUNG!"_

"AKU TAHU!"

Kyuhyun memaki keras-keras. Ia bahkan memukul tembok di samping kepala Yesung hingga _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu berjengit ngeri. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pertengkaran itu sama sekali tidak dapat lagi dihindari. Suara makian mereka menggema di lorong apartment yang sepi itu. Persetan dengan siapapun yang mendengar, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang jelas, sekarang ini ia benar-benar harus meluruskan semuanya. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan _affair _yang ada di depan matanya. Ia kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Ryeowook…" suara lirih itu membuat amarah Kyuhyun yang meluap-luap tiba-tiba saja reda.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mereka akan begini…"

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesal dan merasa bersalah disaat bersamaan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga ia kembali memukulkan tangannya pada dinding di sampingnya dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa menghakimi Sungmin begitu saja, walaupun ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

"AARRRGGHH!" Kyuhyun meninju dinding sekali lagi, dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih membatu sambil termenung ditempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_End of 1__st__ Interlude_

**TBC**

_Coming soon…_

_2__nd__ Interlude_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

/ketawa setan bareng eyang subur/

Yesss~~ akhirnya bisa di publish juga interlude ini wkwkwk

**INGAT, ini interlude. interlude itu intro. intro artinya sebentar.**

**jadi, jangan protes ya kalau interlude ini benar-benar singkat. soalnya memang ini hanya selingan sebelum menuju ke chapter 4. chapter yang sesungguhnya.**

Oke, saya kembali dengan sebuah kepingan _flashback _apa yang terjadi tanggal 1 Januari waktu itu. Masih ingat 'tragedi' yang sudah di bahas di chapter satu soal ciuman Sungmin dan Ryeowook? Nah, ini dia penjelasannya. Tapi kalau di _"1__st__ interlude"_, dijelaskan dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kalau untuk _"2__nd__ interlude"_ nya nanti, dijelaskan dari sudut pandang Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Cuma belum saya _publish _aja… /ketawa setan/

Oh iya,

Saya mau berterimakasih buat kalian semua. Banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau review cerita ini, buat yang masukin cerita ini ke favourite, atau bahkan follow cerita ini, saya benar-benar berterimakasih~

Juga untuk mereka-mereka yang senantiasa meneror saya di PM, wkwkwkwk  
terimakasih banyak kawan-kawan, kalian membuat saya merasa tidak jomblo (?)

Buat yang belum PM saya, yuk PM-PMan :3

Supaya kita bisa lebih dekat dan kalian bisa ngobrol langsung sama saya wkwk

Dan buat yang hanya baca dan tidak review,

Yah… kalian emang bandel ya, udah dibilangin tapi nggakpernah nurut. Apa susahnya sih review? Cuma tinggal ngetik, "I love you author :3" terus send. Gampang kan?

Serius.

Beneran loh, saya bener-bener butuh review kalian. Kenapa? Soalnya review kalian itu bahan bakar saya. Kalo angkot nggak ada bahan bakarnya gimana bisa jalan? Betul tidak?

MAKASIH BANYAK UDAH NYEMANGATIN SAYA SELAMA INI. I LOVE YOUUU~~

_Kembali ke tank top… eh, laptop._

Gimana menurut kalian? Udah jelas kah soal masalah intinya dari cerita ini? kalo belum jelas monggo dibaca lagi #nahlo

Disini ada adegan berantem KyuSung yang saya suka buanget waw waw waw

Soalnya saya jarang banget bikin Kyuhyun bentak bentak Yesung kaya begitu (/-\)

Terus soal Leeteuk dan Kangin itu… banyak yang tanya ke saya lewat PM sih, sebenernya mereka itu nggak pacaran lhoo, Cuma deket aja… soalnya di cerita ini saya butuh beberapa orang yang _straight _supaya kalian bisa dapet 'bumbu' yang beda dari sudut pandang karakternya hehehe

Seperti yang saya bilang di awal, bakalan ada _2__nd__ interlude _yang rencananya akan saya post setelah satu atau dua chapter pokok. Jadi harap ditunggu dan mohon dukungannya terus~ :3

Oh Oh! Soal pengumuman pemenang _Puzzle piece #2 ; Sungmin's,_ bakal langsung saya umumkan nanti waktu saya ngepost chapter pokoknya, yaitu chapter 4. Oke? Ini balesan review kalian di chapter lalu~

**REPLYING YOUR REVIEW 3**

**Cloudy10413 :  
**loha juga :p  
makasih banyak~ wkwkwk~ mau fokus ke kyusung? Wah, susah tuh kayanya… masalahnya cerita ini kan juga tentang Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun, jadi kasih sayang (?) saya harus rata sama mereka berempat~  
Okesip! Yesung's story segera menyusul! Terimakasih sudah review dan dukung saya! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Ryu Jackson cloud :  
**Boleh boleh~ selamat datang!  
masa sih pendek?._. wkwk oke oke, segera diupdate yaa~ Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Rinny agustya:  
**wkwkwkwk~ berikutnya kyuhyun?  
makasih~ Kyusung moment-nya diusahain yaa… Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Idda Kyusung :  
**hihihihi~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Sjflywin :  
**bingung kenapa?! OMG! Wkwk lucu banget sih kamu :3  
makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Fieeloving13 :  
**ih kamu~ ada ajah~ wkwkwk  
makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Cloudsyeskie :  
**okay Yeskie~ panggil aku kepala suku aja gimana?  
makasih banyaak! _Your comment really made my day! _Muah! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Yesunghyunggue :**  
hidup! Wkwkwk~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Ajib4ff :  
**coba digabung aja jib(?) wkwk  
belum connect? Emang modem? Ih kamu~ aduh makasih banyak saya didoain sehat selalu! Muah! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Elfcloud :  
**makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Oh Hyunsung :  
**udah 'agak' ya wkwk  
hmm.. di aminin aja deh ya~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Sardonyx3424 :  
**makasih banyak cintaku! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**TamamaChan23 :  
**ih kamu malu-malu :3  
makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**LeoClouds :  
**kiss kiss~ sini kamu aku kiss juga! #nahlo Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Prass97 :  
**dicoba lagi deh diutak atik~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Rizkyeonhae :  
**hihihi kamu lucu banget siih~ gemes deh :3  
Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Hera3424 :  
**yesung imut? Kaya yang nulis kan? /kedip kedip/  
waduh itu spanduknya gede amat wkwk makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Nierin :  
**ada dong :3 makasih! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Nakazawa Ryu :  
**makasih! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Hyunlypa :  
**makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Srelv567 :  
**aww mello eyes nya imut banget :3 makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Cinnynese :  
**AAAAWWWW! YOU ARE FORGIVEN BABY! :3  
Thankyou so much before, youre too sweet! Thankyou for loving me, and loving my fanfiction too. Please keep support this fict and another fict from now on~  
Hope you like this _1__st__ interlude_. I'm waiting for your next review of course. Thankyou so much! Your comment really made my day!

**Cloudsjaejoongiekrystal :**  
iya ih~ kejam banget sama minwook :3 #salahemot makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Guest a.k.a cloudlovekyusung :  
**iya iya ngerti cintaku :3 wkwk makasih banyak! Pinter banget! _keep up the good work! _Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Lee Dong In :**_  
_apa ya artinya :3 makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Ninamelo :  
**kang yesung~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Cloud'sHana :  
**kamu sih telat, jadi ketinggalan kan /pukul-pukul manja/ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Augesteca :  
**iya kaka, hubungan minwook disini kan masih ada sisa _trial _(?) tiga bulan chingu, jadi mereka sendiri masih galau tuh wkwkwk

**MagieApril :  
**ayo dibongkar-bongkar~! Aw :3

**Lee Dong In **:  
makasiih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Guest :  
**wahduh ciat ciat juga~ pasang tbc pada tempatnya kan :3 wkwk Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Cashewlover14 :  
**doain aja :-( Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Liekyusung :  
**ih kamu rayu-rayu aku :3 wkwkwk Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**TrinCloudSparkyu :  
**untuk Kyuhyun belum, ditunggu aja :3 Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Sisilli24 :  
**makasih banyak! Wkwkwk Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**KyuWoon :  
**Thankyou so much! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Kim Jongmi :  
**/pegang jantungnya/ wah iya deg2an wkwkwk makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Szasza harnis :  
**oke! Makasih banyak~ Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**ElfCloud Dhy :  
**/kedipin balik/ /kelilipan/ /mati/  
wkwkwk~ ditunggu aja ya! Makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Won :  
**Makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Yesunghyunggue90 :  
**ini sudah lanjut~ Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**Sparclouds :  
**hai teman~ wkwkwk :3 makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**kyusungShipper :  
**ah nado Saranghae~ makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**linda angelia :  
**aduh makasih banget! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**kim :**_  
_jangan lumutan :3 wkwk Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**guest :  
**iya ini kan udah di update~ Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**cloudjewel :  
**_Keep up the good work!_ Makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

**989seohye :  
**makasih banyak! Selamat menikmati _1__st__ interlude~_

Udah deh, segitu aja dulu yaa~ akhir kata, wassalam.

Kritik, saran, flame, bash, komentar, pujian, semua diterima!  
Kalo nggak review ntar diterror Arya Wig*na lho! DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAAN!

:3

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
